Voca High School
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Di sekolah Vocaloid Highschool yang merupakan sekolah terkenal,Tapi kenapa beberapa murid sangat gila?Apalagi 11 murid yang terkenal atas mentalnya yang bermasalah /ditabok/ dan masalah yang mereka berikan, Apa kegiatan 11 murid itu? Dan kejadian gila apa yang terjadi oleh 11 murid itu? Please Read and Review /Chalice memang payah dalam memberi summary dan Gomen kalau Garing ( )
1. Begining the Crazy Mondaiji

"Chalice : Muahahaha! Ide nista ini terinspirasi waktu teman sekelas pada teriak dan nyanyi lagu 'Demi tuhan' Lalu ada yang gedor-gedor meja biar ada efek suara ledakan XDD Oh ya, Chalice mohon maaf dan syaturah- #plak, maksudnya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam lirik lagu di fic ini *membungkuk*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice, chalice yang punya cerita gaje ini :D

Warning : Humor gagal alias humor garing, Kesalahan dalam lirik lagu, GaJe, Sarap, abal, aneh, lebay, 100% OOC, Author note kadang muncul di di fic, Karena chalice malas sesuai 100% dengan EYD karena cape pada akhirnya di fic ini beberapa persen kaga mengikuti EYD yah sekitar 30% tidak mengikuti #digorok,** Banyak adegan yang tidak patut di tiru jadi jangan di tiru! INGAT! KATA-KATA Chalice! #ditabok Reader karena teriak pakai toa.**

_Summary : Di sekolah Vocaloid Highschool yang merupakan sekolah terkenal,Tapi kenapa beberapa murid sangat gila? Apalagi 10 murid yang terkenal atas kelabilan dan masalah yang mereka berikan, Apa kegiatan 10 murid itu? Dan kejadian gila apa yang terjadi oleh 10 murid itu? Please Read and Review~_

Note : Mungkin kata-kata Eyang suburnya ada yang diganti Chalice karena Chalice lupa kata-katanya QAQ Jadi gomenansai TTATT #plak. dan di sini tidak ada unsur mengejek atau apa, hanya ide nista yang keluar dari kepala chalice DX

~happy Reading~

* * *

Di sekolah Vocaloid HighSchool, yap… sekolah yang cukup terkenal, sudah berhasil membuahkan 99% siswa yang lulus menjadi sukses, baik di perusahaan tinggi, penyanyi terkenal, model, koki, dan lain-lain yang membuat menjadi sukses.

Sekolah ini di bagi 2 kelas :

A : Kelas yang murid-muridnya jenius, pintar, terpandang, disiplin, TOP.

B : Berisi murid-murid yang pintar, walau agak terkenal bandel tapi mereka teta pi disiplin dan sopan (eh?), Bandel dan nakal.

Nah, kita menuju kelas 2-B, kelas yang baru KALI INI mengalami masalah mental murid-muridnya *duag!*

* * *

_**-Kelas 2-B-**_

"Ohayouuu~ Minna~~" sapa gadis berambut Twintail berwarna Teal dengan wajah sumringah, Miku Hatsune.

"Ohayou, Mii-chan~" Sapa gadis berambut honey blonde dan terdapat pita putih di kepalanya, Rin Kagamine.

* * *

Mari kita lihat situasi kelas :

-Lelaki berambut biru sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa karena memaka dasi pernikahan dan membuat es krim nya memakai baju pengantin, dan menyuruh temannya jadi penghulunya, dan bersiap memberi cincin ke es krimnya yang sebentar lagi menjadi istrinya (eh!?), Kaito Shion *chalice di gergaji*

- Lelaki berambut ungu diikat samurai sedang mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya sambil bernyanyi lagu Trio macan *chalice di tebas*, Gakupo Kamui.

- Gadis berambut merah marun di suruh temannya membor dinding pakai rambutnya dengan efek suara "DRRRRRR!" *chalice kena bor listrik*, Teto Kasane.

- gadis blonde yang menyuruh temannya membor dinding agar bisa ngintip cowo mandi (eh?), Lily. *Digantung Lily*

- Lelaki berambut abu-abu yang sedang menjadi penghulu pernikahan mendadak Kaito dengan _his Lovely Aishu_, Pak uiiiistad (Jika ada yang merasa tersinggung maaf kan saya, ini hanya bercanda semata untuk membuat Poki *duag!* Maksudnya Piko jadi pak ustad Jejadian (EH!?)) Poki di jilat di celupin makan si Ututane (EH?!) *di timpuk batu* Maaf maaf… kesalahan mengetik… maksudnya Piko ututane..

- gadis berambut krim yang sedang mencatokin Voodo dan bertuliskan nama "Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei" Sambil bergumam "Mati… Mati… Mati lah kau Sensei… kau sudah menyiksa kami dengan tugas-tugas yang bikin malas… hihihihi…." Dengan aura super kelam, Mayu.

* * *

Tapi bukan masalah kelas 2-B yang terkenal mentalnya terganggu *di bunuh* Masalah besarnya adalah 11 murid yang sangat terkenal labil (eh?!) *digantung* yang membuat kelompok bernama VocaHigh, siapakah mereka? Masih di simpan di waktu ini #plak. Maksudnya akan di kasih tahu di Author Note di bawah.

Setelah Miku menaruh tasnya ke mejanya terdengar beberapa murid dari kelas A datang kekelas dengan wajah bahagia.

"HALLLO!" Pekik lelaki blonde dengan wajah bahagia, Len Kagamine. "Semuanya ayo kita konseeer!" Pekik Len membuat kelas Heboh.

Gadis Merah muda dan Lelaki merah yang baru datang ke kelas itu hanya bisa sweatdropped, Luka Megurine, dan Akaito Shion, dari kelas A (Chalice : *memeriksa ulang* Kurang yakin nih membuat Akaito jadi kelas A #Plak!)

"AYOOO!" Pekik semuanya dan mempersiapkan beberapa gendang (eh?), Organ, Tamborine lalala~ Oh lalala~ (?), Chakram Axel (EH?!) #salah fandom, Piano yang entah muncul dari mana, Gitar, ukulele, drum, Seluling, Sitar hasil colong dari Demyx #salah fandom lagi, dan lain-lain.

"Lagu apa hari ini?" Tanya Len dengan mic dan speaker yang entah muncul dari mana.

"DEMI TUHAN KARYA ARYA WIGUNA" Pekik semua kelas 2-B, yah maklum… di kota Vocavo sedang trend suara arya wiguna yang di buat jadi lagu.

"AYO!"

Dan semuanya nyanyi.

"Ini kah Senjatamu~ E-Y-A-N-G?!" Nyanyi Len sambil megang pensil Kaito dan melemparnya sampai keluar kelas yang kebetulan di lantai 4 (eh?!) dan terjun bebas ke bawah.

**CRAANG! (suara kaca pecah)**

"PENSIIIL KUU!" Pekik Kaito dengan dramatisnya mengerluarkan air mata dan wajahnya mirip tokoh komik cewe, suara Kaito bersamaan dengan suara Piko menyebabkan suara Kaito mirip nada bagian "Demi tuhan!"

"DEMI TUHAAAN!" teriak Piko sambil memakai peci.

**BUAR BUAR BUAR! CRING! CRING! CRANG!**

Rin memakai roadroller biar ada efek suara ledakan sedangkan Luka memakai Triengle bersama Gakupo yang mukul-mukul meja bersama Kaito sambil muterin kepala mirip trio harimau (?), Miku yang lempar-lempar petasan tujuh rupa (emang ada?), dan parahnya lagi entah kenapa beberapa kaca dari jendela pecah dengan sendirinya

Con los terroristas

Ey Shake

Ey Shake

Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey

Shake, Ta. Ta

And do the Harlem Shake

Tiba-tiba muncul suara Harlem shake yang ngebua murid-murid sana menggila apalagi lagu Harlem shake dicampur lagu Demi tuhan, Keong racun, alamat palsu, Trio macan, dan Opa ganggam style.

"HEII! ENYAK (eh?) GANGGAM STYLE!" teriak Kaito sambil gaya nenek-nenek yang sedang bergaya eksis (?) sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

Beberapa murid muter-muterin kepala dengan riangnya, ada yang gaya Oppa ganggam style Versi Opa-opa (?), ada yang teriak-teriak gaje dengan teriakan "DEMI IBLIS! #soalnya demi tuhan udah mainstream #Ditabok jiwa baik. (eh?!), ada yang makai roadroller menyebabkan efek suara bersama gergajiin meja, mukul meja pakai palu, main petasan, menari ala bancis #Digorok. Nari gergaji, nari poco-poco dan lain-lain yang menggila.

"Hei! Ada pesta ya? Ikutan donk!" Pekik 2 mahluk dari kelas A datang, Mikuo Hatsune dan Kaiko Shina.

Mikuo langsung nari patah-patah bersama Kaiko menari gayung.

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

Bell tanda masuk kelas berbunyi dan parahnya para murid-murid kelas 2-B dan 2-A yang ikutan pesta kaga memperdulikan bell tersebut dan tetap asyik pesta joget-joget dalam keadaan kelas mirip ruangan korban bom nuklir.

**GREEK!**

Kiyoteru Hiyama-_sensei_ masuk kekelas dan melihat kelasnya sudah mirip kena bom nuklirnya hanya berteriak.

"MASYAAA ALLAH!" dan secara mendadak Kiyoteru-sensei terkena serangan jantung mendadak dan pingsan di tempat.

"eh? _Sense_i?" pekik mereka melihat guru mereka udah 'ke alam sana #di gantung.'

"Horee! Kutukan ku berhasil!" Pekik Mayu dengan muka datar tapi senang (eh?).

"Sekarang kita musti apa ini? Kiyo-_sensei_ pingsan" ucap Rin.

"Bukan, dia udah mati!" ucap Mayu.

"Benar! Aku setuju dengan Mayu! Kiyo-s_ensei_ sudah meninggal akibat serangan jantung!" setuju Kaiko.

"Kalau udah mati kita musti apakan!? Kita kaga mau masuk penjara karena menjadi di tuduh jadi pembunuh karena satu-satunya yang bersama Kiyo-_sensei_!" Pekik Len sambil megang kepalanya bertanda dia frustasi

"Ya udah kita buang ke pembakaran di belakang sekolah, lumayan di kremasi, gratis lagi!" ucap Miku dengan api membara.

"Jangan, ntar ketahuan sama Pak pembersih sekolah, ntar sama aja kita masuk ke penjara" ucap Kaito menahan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buang ke kali ciliwung #eh?"Tanya Meiko.

"Benar juga, nanti kan Kiyo-_sensei _jasadnya ngambangkan ntar banyak yang ngira itu bukan mayat tapi sampah yang hanyut di kali," ucap Gakupo setuju.

"Ya udah, siapa yang sepakat jasad Kiyo-_sensei _di buang ke kali atau ke pembakaran sampah?" Tanya Mikuo. ke teman-teman.

"BUANG KE SUNGAAAIII!" Pekik satu kelas

"Baiklah sebelum itu, Pak Uistad Poki, tolong doakan mayatnya dulu baru kita bawa ke kali ciliwung, tentunya kita bolos donk" perintah Akaito ke Piko.

"Ayo kita doakan, tolong buka alkitab halaman 50000 (emang ada? Dan kenapa jadi alkitab? Itukan buat khatolik dan Kristen)" ucap Piko.

"NamoSatva bhaghavato san— (Yuna : kok jadi Buddha? Dan ditambah lagi salah mantranya bodoh! Dasar BakaChalice!/ Chalice : Gomenansai QAQ *ditebas*)" Belum semuanya membacakan mantra disana Pak Kiyoterusan (?) bangun.

"Ukh… aku merasa kelas 2-B hancur mirip kena bom nuklir" ucap Kiyoteru-_sensei _sambil mengusapkan kepalanya yang sakit akibat benturan jatuh ke lantai akibat pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA! MAYAT HIDUUUUP!" Pekik Len dengan nada perempuan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Semua disana pada ikutan teriak.

"Eh? Eh?! Mayat hidup?!" teriak Kiyoteru-_sense_i kaget.

"Kyaaa! Pergi lah kau Zombie!" Pekik Piko sambil lempar-lemparin Kiyoteru-sensei kertas jimat.

"Eh?! HEI! SIAPA YANG KALIAN MAKSUD ZOMBIE DAN MAYAT HIDUP?! SINI KALIAN! SINI KALIAN SEMUA 11 MURID BERMASALAH!" Omel Kiyoteru dan mengejar mereka semua.

"**Kyaaaa! Mayat hidup ngamuk!"**

**BUAG!**

"**BAKANASU! KALAU MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA BILANG-BILANG DONK!"**

"**HUWEE! AMPUN NDORO!"**

"**SEMUANYA LIHAT! PAK MAYAT HIDUP DATANG!"**

"**KABUUURR!"**

"**BIAR AKU YANG IKET DIA!"**

"**GOOD LUCK, BAKAITO!"**

**BUAK! BUAK! HWEEEK!**

"**BAKAITO! KENAPA KAU NYEKEK AKU?!**

**DUAK! DUAK! PLAK! PLAK!**

"**HUWEE! GOMENANSAI, MII-CHAAN QAQ GUAAK!"**

**DUAK! DUAK!BUAK! BUAK! DREEEK! GREESH! SREET! SEEET!**

"**BAKAITO! KALAU MAU JATUH JANGAN NARIK CELANAKU!"**

"**GOMENANSAI, GAKKUN, KAGA SENGAJA, HEHEHE.."**

"**HEHEHE MU APANYA! LIHAT PADA NGELIHAT CELANA DALAM KU KAN!"**

"**ASTAGA DEMI NAMA SANG BUDDHA! CELANA DALAM GAKUPO SEJENIS BIKINI!"**

"**DAN PARAHNYA LAGI GAMBAR BARBIE SAMA HELLO KITTY DAN PRINCESS WARNA PINK LAGI! (emang bisa digabung begini ya?)"**

**"TIDAAK! ya tuhan... ampunin dosaku akibat melihat sesuatu yang di pakai Gakupo yang sangat tabu itu ya tuhan... bimbinglah saya agar tidak melihat lagi celana dalam Gakupo versi bikini, ya tuhan.."**

'**KYAAA!GAKKUN IDIOT!"**

**DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!**

"**GOMENANSAI LUKA-SAMAA! JANGAN LEMPARKAN SAYA IKAN TUNAAA QAQ"**

Dan terjadilah kehebohan besar di kelas itu yang membuat Kiyoteru-sensei yang diam di tempat hanya sweatdropped, 'Kok mereka pada kejar-kejaran dan heboh sendiri?' batin Kiyo-sensei yang sweadropped atas kehilangan mental murid-muridnya apalagi jika ada 10 murid bermasalah itu.

Karena kekesalan sudah maksimun akhirnya Kiyoteru berteriak "Mikuo, Len, Kaiko, Luka, Akaito, Kembali ke kelas sekarang! dan murid-murid kelas 2-B tolong BERESKAN kelas! Sekarang!'' teriak Kiyoteru '*sigh* apa aku keluar aja jadi guru dari sekolah ini? Aku sudah cape menghadapi murid-murid ini apalagi 11 murid itu…' batinnya sambil nangis (chalice : Yang sabar ya pak, memang jadi guru itu susah :D #ditabok Kiyoteru)

**Ch 1 : Konser ala VocaHigh and Class 2-B! –End-**

* * *

Chalice : GaJe dan Garing ya? Maklum XD #plak!. Cerita ini terinspiriasi waktu dengar teman-teman chalice yang cowo bikin konser sambil nyanyi-nyanyi 'demi tuhan' dengan menggila untung aja kelas 3 pada libur jadi bebas konser nyanyi semua (dan untung saja kaga terjadi kejadian mirip fic ku ini :3 bisa-bisa uang kas dan uang murid-muridnya habis lagi XD #plak) XD #plak. Tapi untunglah, berkat itu dapat satu ide Nista XDD Maaf jika humornya maksa QAQ Soalnya Chalice udah lama kaga buat Fic Humor TTATT. Oh ya, Fic ini berchapter XDD #dibunuh.

Yuna : *ngasah sabit* Multi lagi! Multi lagi! Kaga puas ya buat multi?!

Chalice : Awalnya mau buat one-shot cuman malas QAQ #Dibunuh.

Yuna : Baiklah, sebelum aku memasukin chalice ke liang kubur (?) Aku akan memberi tahu 11 murid gila itu :D #Chalice di tabok (Chalice : HEY! Kenapa aku yang di tabok?!)

Chalice : Aku belum matiii QAQ Aku masih hidup TTATT

* * *

11 Mahluk itu :

1. Len Kagamine.

2. Rin Kagahime.

3. Miku Hatsune.

4. Kaito Shion.

5. Gakupo Kamui.

6. Meiko Sakine

7. Akaito Shion.

8. Piko ututane.

9. Luka megurine

10. Mikuo Hatsune.

11. Kaiko Shina

* * *

Chalice : REncananya Miki dan Mayu mau dimasukin cuman takutnya di chapter selanjutnya kaga masuk-masukin karena kebanyakan jadi 11 saja QAQ Gomenansai TTATT

Yuna : Karena Chalice-mahluk-yang-demen-buat multi chap dan banyak menelantarkan Fic, ada yang mau mereview Fic garing ini?

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Mayu the New mondaiji tachi

Chalice : UPDATEEE! XD, Setelah Chalice berpikir matang-matang, apalagi ada Reader yang sama pikirannya dengan Chalice bahwa, MAYU JUGA TERMASUK PROBLEM CHIIILDREEEN XDD! Oke, karena nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Chalice akan Memasukan Mayu sebagai problem children dengan cara lain :3

* * *

Balas Review (chalice sementara lagi malas balas review lewat PM jadi lewat sini aja kaga apa kan? #plak) :

* * *

liveless-snow :

Hahahaha! Jadi kalau saya jadi pembunuh berantai saya kaga bakal menghilangan jejak donk? (nanti coba ah)#digantung #salah sambung #eh?

Sebenarnya Kiyoteru udah siksa murid-murid yang super gendeng itu #digampar, Cuman tuh 11 mahluk itu kebal sama siksaan Kiyoteru, sebenarnya kasihan juga sih lihatnya punya murid yang ehem, gendeng semua #digaplok. Tapi bahagia juga lihat Kiyo-chan tersiksa XDD #jahat ama sih kau chalice #plak.

Bagus? Syukurlah, chalice pikir penuh kekerasan :D (Soalnya di kelas chalice cowo-cowonya pada main smackdown semua XD #kaganyambung) #plak.

Ayo! XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Snow-san (boleh kan saya panggil demikian?) XD

* * *

Shiroi Karen :

Horee! Kita punya kelas yang kena virus Aria wiguna (tulisannya begini, chalice baru tahu waktu nonton tv #plak) xDD *Tos* #ditabok. Hebat 0_0, hafal mati dialognya? KEREN! #plak.

*kena* Ouch! Sakit sekali! Awas kau, Zexion! Ntar Demyx Chalice culik terus jadiin makan malam chalice! *yandere aktif* *kena timpuk buku Loveless*

Chalice : UWAAAH! ADA ADEGAN AXEL ROXAAS! Kamera! Video!KYAKYAAAA! *Fujoshi Aktif* #plak.

Hahaha! Memang sengaja ngebuat Chara Vocaloid OOC XDD #plak.

Syukurlah bisa bikin Reader ketawa XD (soalnya kemarin chalice lagi stress dan gila makanya buat fic ini XD)

Sudah update :D

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Karen-chan XD

* * *

CoreFiraga :

Benarkah melawak? Chalice senang XDD

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Koro-kun XD

* * *

Draga07 :

Jatuh dari kursi? Sakit kaga? #plak,

Benarkah dibagian itu bikin ketawa? Syukurlah bagian itu juga bikin ketawa XD

Tenang saja, saya di rumah sering ketawa-ketawa di rumah, kaga ada apa-apa kok kalau ketawa, paling di gotong ke rumah sakit jiwa XD #digampar.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Draga-san XD

* * *

rikascarlet3 :

Hehehe… iya, lagi kena arya wiguna sydrom karena temen sekelas pada teriak-teriak begitu jadi kena deh XD #plak.

Gakupo Kaito : Insaf kenapa? *innocent face*

Chalice : Mungkin karena kalian pasangan yaoi termanis mungkin X3 *Fujoshi aktif*

Gakupo Kaito : (inner : yang kelihatannya yang musti insaf itu chalice deh… *Sweatdropped*)

Sudah lanjut :D

Anda juga haru ganbatte XD

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Rika-san XD

* * *

Kagamine MiCha :

Chalice : Benar! Kelas terkeren!

Kiyoteru : Itu mah kelas tergila! Bukan terkeren!

Chalice : Udah anggap aja keren, kan kaga ada yang punya kelas begitu kan? Ada yang bisa nyantet (mayu) , Ada yang bisa bawa masuk RR di kelas tanpa rusakin pintu (Rin), Provokator super gila (Len, Miku, Mikuo), Banci kaleng (Gakupo #Dibunuh Gakupo, bersama FC dan FGnya), Ratu dan Raja es krim (KAiko dan Kaito), Pak ustad jejadian (Piko #dibunuh), Raja wiro sambel (?) (Akaito), Ratu para tsundere (eh?) (Luka), Pemabuk (Meiko), Drill jejadian (Teto), bagaimana bervariasi kan? #plak

All Chara : *bunuh Chalice*

Sudah lanjut dan update XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Mikan-chan XD

* * *

RoraChaa :

HOREE! TERNYATA SAYA 100% GILAAA XD #kok gila bangga sih?

Hahaha, memang gaje, saya memang ratu gaje sih XD #plak,

Mayu… Sebenarnya pengen masukin cuman bingung masukin atau kaga, sekarang saya sedang perang batin untuk masukin mayu atau kaga :D tapi keputusan saya adalah …. I DON'T KNOOOW QAQ #Plak. Jangan semua chara QAQ saya kaga kuat, mikirin peran mereka aja bingung TTATT #plak.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, RoraChaa-chan XD

* * *

ShanVira28 :

Err.. Shanvira-chan, yang anda maksud Fic saya garing atau ngakak? Soalnya tuh dua arti beda jauh, Garing itu maksudnya kaga lucu, ngakak itu ketawa keras, saya bingung di bagian itu :3, Ah, boleh kok XD saya bisa temenan pada siapa aja :D Langit dan bumi? Maksudnya umur? Atau Reader dengan Author? *bingung* Tapi kalau Reader dan Author kaga termasuk langit dan bumi tapi bunga dan kupu-kupu X3 #ditendang.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan CFM bukan milik chalice :D

Warning : GaJe, Fic sarap dan kaga bener, Rating bisa naik atau turun dengan dratisnya, ANEH!, TYPO, Lebay, EYD 50% kaga diikutin, Abal, Kaga ada Bashing chara ini hanya demi kelucuan saja, sekali lagi tidak ada bashing chara #ditabok #memangnya ini dimana sampai ada repeat segala?, Chap ini lebih garing, Dan jangan ikutin kelakuan para problem children dan lain-lain

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat beberapa guru sedang berdiksusi.

"Jadi… Apakah kalian sepakat kalau 'Mayu' JUGA Seorang murid bermasalah?" Tanya Master selaku kepala sekolah.

"Tapi masalahnya apa buktinya? Kalau misalnya dia ikutan bermasalah baru kita masukin ke salah satu murid bermasalah" ucap Lola kepada Master.

"Bukannya dia bermasalah? Ingat kah kalian waktu itu dia pernah pakai jampe-jampe dan menjadikanku seekor kelinci? Sampai-sampai musti mencium istriku biar bisa kembali ke bentuk semula" ucap Rinto kepada Lola.

"Baiklah, sementara kita buat 'Mayu' sebagai Calon murid paling bermasalah" Saran Kiyoteru

Semua yang disana mengangguk setuju.

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa Kaiko berada di luar kelas.

"Hehehe… Mayu akan jadi problem children juga?" Tanya Kaiko sambil menaikin Kacamati yang kebetulan ia pakai "Aku akan sampaikan ini ke 10 problem children lainnya~" ucap Kaiko pergi.

* * *

Di tempat rahasia 11 problem children, Ruang rahasia di kelas 2-B yang di buat oleh Mikuo dan Gakupo selaku Mad Scientist jejadian.

GREEK!

Dinding terbuka dan terlihat Kaiko masuk kedalam.

Terlihat terdapat Mikuo yang sedang jambak-jambakan sama Miku buat memperebutkan 1 negi basi, Kaiko dan Kaito yang mau adu sihir es (eh?) Buat merebutkan 1 gambar es krim, Luka yang sedang nyeret Gakupo ke bangku pengadilan (?), Piko yang akan mengadilin Gakupo di bangku pengadilan, Len sedang makan pisang gelantungan di atas kulkas #eh?, Rin sedang metik jeruk di pohon jeruk #emang nya ini taman?. Akaito sedang numbuk cabe, Meiko? Udah jangan ditanya, dia sedang mabukan di pojokkan ruangan.

"Hei, minna!" panggil Kaiko.

"Ada apa, Kaiko? Datang-datang langsung teriak?" Tanya Mikuo kepada temen sekelasnya yang terkenal atas ratu para es krim (?)

"Iya nih, ada apa sih, Kaiko?" Tanya Miku.

"Ehem, aku punya sebuah kabar bahwa-"

"Aku juga punya kabar, Mau tahu apa itu?" Potong Rin.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kaiko.

"MAYU MENJADI TEMAN KITA!" pekik Rin.

"Benarkah? Oh ya! Mayu juga di masukin ke dalam kartegori anak bermasalah juga!" pekik Kaiko.

Dan terjadilah adegan fangirling disana, semua cowo disana dan beberapa cewe disana hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan adegan Fangirling disana.

'Oh tidak… padahal kami tidak mau Mayu ada disini…' batin cowo-cowo disana, mereka sebenarnya tidak mau Mayu ada karena dia sangat suka ilmu hitam, tapi karena Rin adalah gadis yang sangar, mereka hanya menuruti ucapan Rin, ironis ya? #ditabok.

GREEEK!

"Hei, Minna… sebentar lagi pak guru Kiyoteru masuk lho" ucap Mayu dengan wajah datar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Len kepada Mayu.

Mayu mengangguk berati iya.

"Baiklah, Ayo Akaito, Luka, Kaiko dan Mikuo, kita balik ke kelas" perintah Len dan mereka langsung berlari ke luar kelas.

* * *

TENG! TONG! TENG!

Bell istrirahat berbunyi, tertinggal hanya 11 problem children dan Mayu Dan beberapa murid disana,

"Hei, hei… apa kalian merasa bahwa aura Mayu sangat gelap?" Tanya Miku kepada semuanya.

"Dan parahnya lagi… dia sedang membuat sesuatu di lantai… Kami punya firasat bahwa itu akan memunculkan sesuatu yang tidak baik." ucap Gakupo dan spontan Piko, Len, Gakupo, Kaito, dan Mikuo langsung mundur ke pojokkan ruangan,

"Apa maks—"

Tiba-tiba muncul aura gelap keluar dari diagram buatan Mayu, bayangan gelap ada 3 dan mengerikan dari bentuknya saja.

"APA ITUU!" Pekik Miku, Kaiko dan Rin melihat 'sesuatu yang mengerikan'

"SUDAH KAMI DUGA BAKALAN ADA SESUATU YANG MENGERIKAN MUNCUUUL!" pekik Mikuo, Kaito, Gakupo, Len dan Piko sambil berpelukan ala teletubies.

Dan 3 mahluk itu mengejar siapa saja yang ada disana.

"Ah… aku salah mantra, mustinya aku mengeluarkan Lucifer bukan mengeluarkan 3 roh jahat" ucap Mayu dengan muka datar sambil tetap memeluk boneka kelincinya.

"JANGAN SANTAI SAJA, MAYUUU! TOLONG BERBUAT SESUATU DENGAN MAHLUK YANG KAU KELUARKAN ITUUUU!" teriak Len.

"Len! Jangan meneriakin Mayu seperti itu!" omel Rin.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran di kelas tersebut, banyak murid-murid yang ikutan jadi korban kejaran 3 mahluk itu.

**"SESEORANG TOLONG KAMIII!"**

**"GAKKUN! TOLONG AKUUU!"**

**"GWAAAK! GWAAK!" (chalice : chalice bingung, ini roh jahat atau burung gagak sih? =.='')**

**"HEAAAH! ENYAH KAU ROH JAHAT! JANGAN GANGGU LUKA-SA—HUWAAA! SOMEBODY HEELPPP! AKU MAU DI RAPE ROH JAHAAAT!**

**"MUAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU, NASU HIME!"**

**"DIAM KAU, KAITO!"**

**"HAHA- HUWAAA! APA ITU!"**

**"DOPLENGANGGER!"**

**"KITA LINDES SAJA ROH JAHAT ITU PAKAI ROADE ROLL!"**

**"JANGAN RIIIINNNY! NTAR KELAS ROBO—'**

**DRRR!**

**DUAR! DUAR!**

**"UWAAA! GEMPA! LONGSOR! KELAS HANCUUUR!"**

**"WAS, WES,WOS! HEAAAH! TERIMALAH INI! KERTAS KORAN BUAT NGUSIR ROH HALUS!"**

**"PIKO! KALAU MAU MAIN-MAIN JADI USTAD JEJADIAN MENDING KAGA DI SAAT BEGINI DEH! INI LAGI GENTING, BAKA!"**

**"MAYUUU! BERBUATLAH SESUATUUU! HILANGKAN 3 ROH ITUUU!"**

**"Sebentar aku cari dulu mantra penghilangnya"**

Semua yang ada disana hancur dan porak poranda.

Banyak yang kabur dan menyelamatkan diri dan tersisa 11 murid bermasalah itu yang dalam bahaya.

"Hei, Cepetan cari mantra penghilaaaaaaaaaaaangnyaa!" pekik Kaito yang lari di kejar-kejar dan tanpa sengaja menyekat kaki Gakupo.

"GUAAAK!" Gakupo jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sebentar, ada banyak" ucap Mayu datar sambil membolak-balik buku yang super tebal itu, mungkin sama dengan Enskipoledia versi lengkapnya.

"CEPEETAAAN! KAMI KAGA KUAT DI KEJAR-KEJAAAR!" pekik Miku dan Rin sampai-sampai kaga sadar menginjak Gakupo.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" pekiknya kesakitan karena dipijat punggungnya dengan kaki Miku dan Rin sampai punggungnya berbunyi kretek-kretek.

Sampai-sampai tangan Gakupo bagian kiri yang menjulur ke atas hanya bisa gemeteran.

"Hei, MAYUU! KALAU MAHLUK INI MENANGKAP KAMI, APA YANG TERJADI?" Tanya Kaiko.

"DAN MAHLUK APA INIIII?!" pekik Mikuo sambil menampar salah satu mahluk itu dengan Negi yang di keraskan pakai Formalin #emang bisa?

"Bentar,aku ingat-ingat dulu" ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

**"Kyaaa! TERIMALAH INI! JURUS ALA PISAAANG! HEAAAH! NUCHAKU MADE FROM BANANA!"**

**"Mahluk ini di panggil Zombie, apa kalian tahu apa itu Zombie?"**

**"TENTU SAJAAA! ZOMBIE MAHLUK HIDUP KAN?!"**

**"BAKA! INI MAYAT HIDUP ZOMBIE ITU!"**

**"Benar, apa kata Miku, Zombie itu mayat hidup"**

**"TERUS, APAKAH BERBAHAYA KALAU TERTANGKAP?!"**

**"Tenang saja, Zombie itu mahluk yang deman makan daging, kalian kaga usah khawatir"**

**"APANYA KAGA KHAWATIR! BERATI KAMI MATI DOOONK!"**

**"Gakupo! Keluarkan jurus bancimu!"**

**"A, APA?! Aku kaga mau, Meiko-chan!"**

**"CEPETAN!"**

**"*hiks* Ehem… iiiih~ abang guenteng deh~ kenalan ama eneng yuks~"**

**HOEEEK!**

**"BAAAH! NIH ZOMBIE MALAH MUNTAAAH!"**

**"Sejak kapan Zombie bisa muntah?"**

**"Kaga tahu! DAN YANG PENTING CEPETAN CARI MANTRA NYA, MAYUUU!"**

**"HUWEEEEEEEEE! LEEEENNNNYYYY! TOLONG RINNY!"**

**"Ah ketemu, akan ku bacakan mantranya"**

**"CEPETAAAN!"**

* * *

11 Mondaiji-tachi itu menghela nafas lega dan beristrirahat sebentar saking capeknya.

"Walau pada akhirnya kita selamat dari kejaran mahluk-mahluk GaJe itu… bagaimana dengan kelas yang sudah hancur ini?" Tanya Len sambil menunjuk lantai kotor, meja agak hancur, meja-meja berantakan, ruangan berantakan, dll.

"Hm.. benar, bagaimana ini jika Kiyo-sensei melihatnya, kita bisa di hukum, kalian memang payah" ucap Mayu datar sambil manggut-manggut.

"BUKANNYA INI SALAHMU, MAYUUUU!" pekik 11 Problem children itu kesal.

"…Oh… maaf" ucapnya datar.

11 mahluk bermasalah itu hanya bisa sweatdropped

**GREEEK!**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan mahluk berkacamata dan mengeluarkan wajah kaget melihat keadaan kelas lebih parah di banding kemarin.

"DEMI TUHAAAAAN!" pekiknya dan langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Eh? Eh? Senseei?" pekik mereka kaget melihat Kiyoteru pingsan.

Tiba-tiba Master datang dan wajahnya mengeluarkan wajah cengo kemudian perlahan-lahan jadi sangar,

"Kalian… Sudah menghancurkan banyak Properti sekolah! KALIAN MUSTI GANTI KEHANCURAN KELAS INI YANG TADI KALIAN RUSAKIN!"

Entah bagaimana dan kenapa bisa, DI KEPALA MASTER NUMBUH 2 TANDUK DAN BADANNYA MENGELUARKAN AURA GELAP #alah Chalice lebay.

11 problem children dan Mayu yang secara tumbenan kelihatan ketakutan melihat Master yang mengamuk seperti itu.

"Uwaaaaaa, Master-sama maraaah… bagaimana ini… Masterkan jarang marah!" pekik Len sambil memegang kepalanya dengan Frustasi.

"INI BENCANAAA! MASTER MARAH! KIAMAT!" pekik Kaito sambil megang es krimnya yang berfungsi jadi Mic.

"Yak! Master sudah marah! Apakah ini akhir dunia?! Apakah terjadi meteor besar akibat kemarahan master? Ataukah muncul gunung berapi yang meletus akibat master?" ucap Akaito sambil megang botol saus cabe yang menjadi Mic, sedangkan Mikuo memegang sebuah kamera yang sampingnya di tulis "I love Negi" untuk mengkamerain Akaito mirip Kameraman.

Para perempuan Problem children (Piko, Gakupo : KAMI LAKI-LAKIII! QAQ) hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat aksi para problem children laki-laki yang makin gila, begitu juga Kiyoteru yang sudah bangun dan Master yang menatap mereka dengan sweatdropped.

"Kalian… Kalian… KALIAN SAYA SKOR SEMINGGU!" pekik Master dengan kekesalan yang sudah meledak-ledak.

"NA, NANIII?!" pekik mereka ber-11.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Mayu kaget.

'*sigh* Sudah kuduga Mayu juga termasuk Problem children' batin Kiyoteru dan Master sama.

**Ch 2 : Mayu is Problem Children!**

* * *

Chalice : FUWEEEEEEEEEH! MAKIN GARING AJAAA QAQ DAN MAKIN GAJEEE! ASTAGA! FIC-FIC SAYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN HANCUR TTATT apa chalice Hiatus aja kali ya?

Yuna : Terserah*rolling eyes*

Chalice : TAPIIIIII AKU MASIH BANYAK UTANG FIC QAQ JADI KAGA BISA HIATUS!

Yuna : …YANG BENER APA SIH! *jitak Chalice*

Chalice: *tepar*

Yuri : Chalice kelihatannya bakalan menghapus beberapa Fic nya nih *swt*

* * *

#abaikan.

**Mind To Review?**


	3. Bosaaaan

Chalice : Yoo~ Updatee~ Chalice kaga tahu Chapter ini ada humor atau kaga =w=, Tapi mohon jangan membunuh chalice karena makin menistakan Vocaloid Chara, Yeiiiy~ #dibunuh All Chara Voca dan Reader.

Yuna : Baiklah, si Chalice akan menjawab pertanyaan Uchiha Dant, Siapa yang menjadi pemimpin mereka?

Chalice : Jawabannya adalah… (sfx :Dag, Dig, Dug)…. TUNGGU SESAAT LAGI XD #dibunuh reader

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice :3, kalau milik chalice, semua chara Vocaloid chalice nistakan dengan kejam XDD #Dibunuh

Warning : Chara Vocaloid Nista #Digerek, OOC Always!, Always GAJE, TYPO, EYD kaga berlaku mungkin?#digampar, garing. Ceritanya maksa #dilindes, dll

Note: Chalice tidak bermaksud mengejek/menghina/ atau menjelekkan chara Vocaloid, ini hanya kehiburan semata (_ _)

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Pagi hari yang indah (lebih tepatnya siang hari), di kediaman Hatsune terlihat para 12 problem children berkumpul di kamar Miku (awas yang pikiran hentai xD #kaya kaga hentai aja)

"Aaaah…Bosaaan… niiih…" ucap Miku sambil memainkan rambut tealnya yang panjang itu.

"Benar, aku setuju denganmu, Mii-chan!" ucap Rin sambil makan jeruk nya.

"Tapi bagus donk kita libur seminggu" ucap Len yang di setujui para lelaki kecuali Piko.

"Tidak, kita bisa ketinggalan pelajaran, Len" ucap Luka dengan tenang sambil menuliskan sesuatu di buku tulisnya, err… atau lebih tepatnya menggambar

"Belajar?! Buat apa?" Tanya Akaito dengan WATADOSnya

**PLAK!**

Dengan indahnya Akaito mendapatkan timpukan bantal dari Meiko.

"TENTU SAJA BUAT MASA DEPAN, BAKAITO!" bentakan Meiko membuat Kaiko, Kaito dan Akaito langsung pundung

"Aku di bilang BaKaito…" ucap Akaito sambil pundung di pojokkan dengan aura suram.

"Kelihatannya aku yang di bilang baKaito, Akaito" ucap Kaiko sambil membuat lingkaran dengan jarinya ke lantai dan pundung di pojokkan

"Kaga kelihatanya aku, Kaiko-chan" ucap Kaito sambil memakan es krimnya dengan aura gelap dan pundung di pojokkan

"…kelihatannya kita bertiga" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menunduk dengan aura super gelap, catat, super gelap #dilindes

Semua yang ada disana (kecuali 3 Shion dan Mayu) hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat tingkah 3 mahluk bermarga Shion itu.

"Astaga…mereka bertiga memang _baka_ ya…" ucap Rin sambil sweatdropped di setujukan sama 7 problem children lainnya.

"Benar" ucap Piko.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang kau bosan kan, Miku" ucap Meiko di jawab Miku dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah pak Kiyoteru, kebetulan rumahku dan dia tetanggaan, kita minta saran sama istrinya yang katanya pada umur 8 tahun udah lulus kuliah, bagaimana?" Tanya Meiko.

Semua yang disana (min Mayu pastinya) mengangguk setuju termasuk 3 mahluk bermarga Shion yang baru selesai acara pundungnya.

"Eh? PAK KIYOTERU PUNYA ISTRI?!" pekik Len sadar

Di sambut wajah shock semuanya (min Meiko dan Mayu) yang sadar kalau guru aneh mereka (?) punya seorang istri, jenius pula.

Meiko mengangguk berati iya "Nah ayo kita ke rumah pak Kiyoteru"

12 problem children mengangguk.

"Yah lumayan minta saran cara cepat ngumpulin duit, duit uang bulananku habis karena bayar ganti rugi property sekolah yang mahal dan mewah itu" ucap Len

11 problem Children mengangguk setuju.

"Ayooo~~" ucap Kaiko bersamaan

* * *

Mereka sekarang berada di rumah sederhana bercat coklat.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Ya, siapa ya?" terdengar suara perempuan yang manis.

"Ini aku, Meiko Sakine, aku kesini buat minta saran pada anda, bu Hiyama" ucap Meiko

Para 10 problem children (yang pasti Mayu kaga termasuk karena datar) hanya deg-deggan saking penasarannya dengan wujud istri Kiyoteru

'Pasti istrinya cantik!' batin Rin, Miku dan Luka sama

'Pasti istrinya seksi!' batin Gakupo, Akaito dan Kaito

'Pasti istrinya manis dan ramah' batin Mikuo dan Piko sama

'Pasti istrinya sangat dewasa!' batin Kaiko, dan Len

'Aaah… aku mau pulang dan melanjutkan mantra kutukanku' batin Mayu yang satu-satunya paling normal (INI DI BILANG NORMAL!?)

"Tunggu sebentar" terdengar suara istri Kiyoteru

**CKLEK!**

10 problem children itu segera menatap siapa istri Kiyoteru dengan mata bling-bling saking penasarannya apalagi katanya istrinya lulus kuliah pada umur 8tahun, apalagi Akaito, Kaito,dan Gakupo sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamera untuk memotret istri Kiyoteru, sedangkan Len menyiapkan Kamera video untuk merekam siapa Istri pak Kiyoteru

**PRAK! KRAK! PRANG!**

Gakupo tanpa sengaja mematahkan Kameranya dengan wajah shock, Kaito tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan dan menginjak kameranya, sedangkan Akaito dan Len menjatuhkan benda yang mereka pegang saking shocknya, begitu juga problem children lainnya (kecuali Mayu dan Meiko)

Ternyata istri Kiyoteru adalah….

ADALAAAAAHHHH….

**JENG! JENG!**

ADALAAAAHHHH…..

**JENG! JENG!**

ADALA-

Reader : kapan lanjutnya baka! *lempar popcorn ke chalice*

Ehem, baiklah, ternyata istri Kiyoteru adalah… SEORANG ANAK PEREMPUAN BERAMBUT PIG TAIL, BERSURAI COKLAT, APALAGI BADANNYA SEPERTI ANAK BERUMUR 9 TAHUUUUN!

"Tidak! Pasti dia anaknya!'' ucap Rin tidak terima kalau gurunya adalah pedophile

Para 9 problem children mengangguk setuju

"Umm… Nak… kamu anaknya pak Kiyoteru kan?" Tanya Luka ragu-ragu

Anak itu segera menggeleng "Tidak, aku istrinya' jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"…"

'…"

"…"

"…"

"APAAAAA! TIDAAAK MUNGKIIIN! PAK KIYOTERU PEDOPHILEEE!" pekik 3 Shion kaget dan tidak percaya

"ASTAGAAAA! WALI KELAS KITA PEDOPHILEEEEEE!" pekik Miku, Rin, Gakupo, dan Mikuo

"SEGAJE-GAJE NYA BAPAK KIYOTERU, KENAPA DIA JUGA JADI MENAMBAH TITTLE DIA PEDOPHILEEEEE!" Teriak Luka dan Len

"Semoga bapak bertobat agar tidak menjadi pedophile, amin, namo amitabha, inailahi (?), semua mahluk berbahagia (eh?)…" doa Piko.

"…Aku akan mengutuk pak Kiyoteru lagi karena dia menghamili (?) anak kecil" ucap Mayu dengan wajah tidak pernah di tunjukkan, wajah serius dan merasa kaum wanita di permainkan oleh pak kiyoteru (?), apalagi sampai mempersuting anak kecil yang beda jauh umurnya

Semua yang ada disana sweatdropped dengan ucapan Mayu

"Tenang saja, suami ku kaga pedophile, kami hanya beda umm… 29 kurang 9, yah beda 20 tahun kita" bela gadis itu

"…" Semuanya menatap (kecuali Meiko) gadis itu tidak percaya

"**APAAA BEDA 20 TAHUN!"**

"**TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! TERNYATA BAPAK PEDOPHILE TINGKAT KAKAP!"**

"_**NOOOOOOO**_**! AKU MALU PUNYA **_**SENSEI**_** PEDOPHILEEE!"**

"**BAWA BAPAK KE KOMNAS PELINDUNGAN ANAAAK! ADA ANAK KECIL DI NIKAHKAN SAMA BAPAK-BAPAK PEDOPHILEEE! INI TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN UUD (?) YANG HANYA MEMINIMALKAN WANITA NIKAH 18 TAHUUUN!"**

"**TELEPON KOMNAS ANAK!"**

"**Ya ampun, ampunilah dosa guru ku yang menikahkan anak kecil berbeda umur 20 tahun, ya tuhan, ya guru Buddha, ya allah (Ini banyak amat agama Piko *Swt*)"**

"**Dibanding bawa bapak ke komnas anak yang bikin ribet, mending hukum dia dengan cara membuatnya sengsara seumur hidup dengan kutukanku"**

"**Kepada Problem children yang punya pacar khususnya laki-laki, harap jauhkan pacar kalian dari tangan pedophileee!"**

"_**OOOSH!**_**"**

"**PLUS LAGI PAMAN CHALICE AJA NIKAHKAN CEWE BEDA 9 TAHUN! KOK INI 20 TAHUN BEDANYAAA!"**

"**KOK NYAMBUNG CHALICE?"**

"**Kaga tahu *innocent face*"**

"**..Baka *sweatdropped*"**

Gadis itu dan Meiko hanya sweatdropped melihat aksi 11 problem children yang heboh mendengar berita wali kelas mereka menikahkan anak berumur 9 tahun, padahal biasa aja juga (Reader : APA NYAAA!)

"Err… apakah kalian mau masuk? Mau kubuatkan teh?" tawar anak itu sopan

Semuanya menatap anak itu dengan wajah kaget

'ANAK INI SIFATNYA DEWASA SEKALIII!' batin mereka 10 terharu (eh?)

* * *

"Jadi nama 'ibu' siapa?" Tanya Rin dengan kata 'ibu'nya agak risih, tapi terpaksa karena anak itu adalah istri wali kelasnya

"Hiyama Yuki" jawab anak itu sambil menaruh 12 gelas berisi teh diatas meja.

"Jadi, Meiko-chan, ada urusan apa kau kesini? Dari wajahmu kau kelihatan tidak mau bermain-main boneka denganku, apalagi suami ku kaga mau bermain Barbie denganku akhir-akhir ini dan kau juga jarang datang buat main bersama ku…" ucap Yuki sedih sambil memeluk napan.

Spontan saja Rin, Miku, Len, Mikuo, Gakupo, Akaito dan Kaito menyemburkan minuman mereka karena mendengar kabar bahwa guru mereka SUKA MAIN BARBIEEEE! #kena timpuk buku. sedangkan Luka, Mayu, Kaiko, dan Piko tersedak mendengarnya

"Kenapa kalian tersedak dan menyemburkan minuman? Ini tissuenya" tawar Yuki sambil memberikan sekotak tissue

"Uhuk… uhuk… Jadi… bapak suka main Barbie?" Tanya Rin tidak percaya sambil mengelap mulutnya

Semuanya syok melihat jawaban Yuki yang berupa anggukan dan senyuman manis

"**TERNYATA SELAIN PEDOFIL BAPAK JUGA SUKA MAIN BARBIEEEE!"**

"**DEMI APA INIIII! BAPAK SUKA MAIN BARBIEEE!"**

"**BAPAK YANG TEGAS ITU TERNYATA SELAIN PEDOFIL IA JUGA SUKA MAIN BARBIEEE!"**

"**TELINGAKUUUU!"**

"**WAH, AKU KAPAN-KAPAN AJAK BAPAK MAIN BONEKA HELLO KITTY AH"**

"**BENAR, SAMA AJAK MAIN PS GAME BARBIE DAN DORA YUK, KAIKO-CHAN"**

"**AYO"**

"**INI BUKAN SAATNYA NGOMONGIN BEGITUAN, KAIKO! MIKUU!"**

"**ya ampun… apa dosa kami punya wali kelas demikian, ya tuhan…*pasrah*"**

"**Astaga… apakah kutukanku yang berupa membuat bapak jadi hewan malahan menjadikannya wanita jejadian?"**

Meiko dan Yuki sekali lagi sweatdropped mendengar pekikkan tidak percaya 11 problem children itu

"Ehem…" dehem Yuki kesal karena suaminya dipanggil pedofil mulu

11 problem children itu menghentikan aksi mereka dan melihat Yuki, begitu juga Meiko

"Jadi alasan kalian kesini apa? Kalian tidak mungkin kesini mencari aib suami ku dan membeberkannya di tempat kerjanya kan?" Tanya Yuki dengan aura gelap dan tanpa sengaja ia menghacurkan gelas yang ia pegang.

**PRANG!**

Spontan saja 12 problem itu bergindik ngeri 'Kecil kecil ternyata ganas!' batin mereka (min Meiko)

'Pantas saja Meiko si ratu gossip yang suka beberkan rahasia orang tidak membocorkan rahasia bapak Kiyoteru, pasti karena ini…' batin mereka lagi

* * *

"Jadi begitu, kalian minta saran agar tidak bosan sekaligus bisa dapat duit kan?" Tanya Yuki

Semuanya mengangguk berati 'ya'

Yuki segera mengambil sesuatu dari saku roknya (DORAEMON?! #dilindes) dan memunculkan gitar, Ukulele, krecekkan, triangle, Mic, Wig, make over, baju, dan etc (KOK BISA MUAT?!)

Para 11 Problem children hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat Yuki mengeluarkan banyak barang dari saku roknya, sedangkan Mayu hanya menatap dengan takjub

"Kau pakai kekuatan dimensi agar bisa menyimpan barang-barang di lubang dimensi ya? Ajarkan aku, Yuki-sensei!" ucap Mayu takjub

"Di, Dimensi?" Tanya Yuki bingung

"Biarkan dia, Yuki-san, Sebenarnya itu semua buat apa?" Tanya Miku

"Ah, bentar, para lelaki ikut aku sini"ajak Yuki sambil membawa Wig, rambut sambung, baju wanita, make over

Para lelaki problem children hanya diam dan insting sebagai lelaki tertindas mereka aktif dan mengatakan mereka tidak boleh ikut Yuki apalagi setelah melihat apa yang di bawa Yuki

"Ikut aku, sekarang" ucap Yuki dengan nada gelap yang membuat mahluk disana bergindik ngeri

Para lelaki segera menatap para perempuan dengan tatapan 'Tolong-lindungi-kami…'

"_Ganbatte, _Aku yakin kalian bakalan cantik" ucap Meiko tidak membantu sama sekali

Para problem children wanita mengangguk berati setuju

"Ayo ikut aku" perintah Yuki dengan aura sangat gelap, dengan terpaksa para lelaki segera mengikuti Yuki

Dan pada detik itu juga para problem children yang cewe mendengar teriakan para lelaki penuh penderitaan, entah karena apa tapi itu membuat para perempuan (min Mayu dan Meiko) hanya bisa sweatdropped dan bergindik ngeri

* * *

**-20 menit kemudian-**

"Nah sudah selesai~" ucap Yuki dan mendorong para lelaki

Semua yang ada disana(khusus cewe) takjub apa yang mereka lihat dan menahan tawa

Terlihat Len rambutnya di kasih wig dengan warna senada dan panjangnya sampai punggung dan di buat di gerai sehingga membuatnya menjadi cewe hot (?), memakai bando berpita merah yang sangat menawan, memakai baju wanita ala sailor, memakai make over yang sesuai membuat Len menjadi cantik, memakai sepatu ala siswi SMA jepang

Kaito menggunakan wig biru senada dengan warna rambutnya, rambutnya panjang dan diikat pigtail, memakai baju terusan berwarna putih dan memakai jaket biru, dan ia juga memakai rok jeans yang menambahkannya kesan dewasa, memakai sepatu high hells

Akaito menggunakan wig panjang senada dengan warna rambutnya, rambutnya diikat ala kuda, memakai baju turtle neck, dan rok sailor, memegang sebuah pedang kayu, memakai sepatu merah yang menambahkannya mirip anak perempuan berandal

Sedangkan Mikuo rambutnya tidak di ubah sedikitpun, hanya saja ia memakai jepitan di poni kirinya mirip Rinto, memakai baju berkemeja putih dan di lapisin blazer biru, memakai rok biru yang senada dengan blazernya, memakai sepatu dan kaus kaki panjang yang atasnya ada pita berwarna pink

Sedangkan Piko rambutnya dibiarkan cuman sebagian rambutnya diikat twintail dengan pita biru yang bermotif hati, memakai baju terusan biru dan di bagian lengannya ada bunga-bunganya, memakai sepatu perempuan berwarna merah berpita kuning, menambahkannya kesan anak perempuan bersifat childish

Dan terakhir adalah Gakupo, rambutnya yang sudah dari awal panjang di buat tergerai dan di gelombangkan, memakai daster batik #Chalice di tebas, maksudnya dress yang sering di pakai banci taman lawang #chalice di tebas, memakai high hells ungu, make overnya cemong semua, yah beda lah hasilnya dengan teman-temannya yang pada manis semua jadinya

"Kok hasilnya Gakupo beda diantara yang lain, Yuki-san?" Tanya Luka agak risih dengan wajah baru Gakupo yang makin membuatnya mirip banci kabur dari razia banci #ditebas

"Ah, wajahnya susah di make over, malahan jadinya mirip banci baru kabur dari razia, wajahnya kaga Shota sih" jawab Yuki dengan entengnya

Spontan saja Gakupo langsung pundung di pojokkan dengan aura gelap

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Terimalah nasibmu sebagai banci jejadian, Gakupooo!" ejek Len, Mikuo, Akaito dan Kaito bersamaan

"Tunggu, berati yang cocok termasuk kartegori Shota alias cowo cantik donk" ucap Piko sadar

Spontan saja 4 mahluk yang ketawa itu langsung pundung karena mendengar kalau mereka kartegori cowo cantik

Semuanya yang ada disana hanya bisa sweatdropped

"Nah, Akan kukasih tau sesuatu yang menarik dan menghilangkan bosan" ucap Yuki dengan datar "Kalau mau menantang, kalian ngamen di perempatan, apalagi pakaian kalian mirip banci, kalau ada razia ada tantangan menarik, selain itu kalian dapat uang juga, tenang aja kalian kaga ketahuan karena bakalan ku make over dan menyarankan tempat yang tidak ada yang mengenal kalian, bagaimana?" usul Yuki

12 problem children itu mengangguk berati mengerti "Usul yang menarik" jawab mereka, Chalice heran kenapa mereka bisa di kategorikan di kelas A dan B padahal mereka baka begini #dibunuh

* * *

**Kelompok 1 : Miku dan Mikuo**

"Sekarang kita ngapain?" Tanya Miku

"Udah nyanyi-nyanyi aja" ucap Mikuo dan memegang toak mesjid besar buat nyanyi

"Buat apa itu?' Tanya Miku

"Buat nyanyi lah! Pakai mic udah Mainstream jadi pakai Toa, sekalian biar warga sekampung bisa dengar" jawab Mikuo

Miku mengangguk mengerti dan memegang toa yang entah dapat dari mana

Tiba-tiba suara lagu terdengar dari mulut Mikuo, sampai musiknya juga (Yuna : emangnya ini mahluk apaan bisa sampai keluarin lagu dan musiknya sekaligus dari mulutnya/ Chalice : Mikuo~ #ditabok negi)

(Mikuo)

**Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama**

**Sou iu atsukai kokoro-ete**

**Yo ne?**

**Sono-ichi**

**Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto**

**Sono-ni**

**Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?**

Miku akhirnya tahu apa yang di nyanyikan Mikuo

"Aku ikutan"

(Miku)

**Sono-san**

**Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto**

**Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!**

**Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**

**Kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte **

Banyak yang memberikan uang ke mereka (Tadi si Mikuo taruh Kotak amal (?) disana) yah hitung-hitung dapat duit dan hilangin bosan terus latihan nyanyi =w= #dibuang

(Miku Mikuo)

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**

**Ki ga tsuite nee nee**

**Mataseru nante rongai yo**

**Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?**

**Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!**

**Ima sugu ni yo**

**Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!**

Seketika ada detik itu juga mereka berteriak, semua mahluk yang ada di depan mereka, baik manusia, anjing, kucing, jangkrik #eh?, kuda #WTH?!, Iguana (?), Singa (Apa?!), Buaya (makin ngaco), Semut, Kutu, Virus #itu aja di hitung segala, Rumah #APA?!, terbang semua akibat teriakan maut mereka, alhasil semua yang di depan mereka lenyap, kosong, mengkilap cling-cling akibat kosong tidak ada apa-apa (Gimana caranya?)

"Eh? Mana orang-orang?" Tanya Miku sadar,

"Tidak tahu, yang penting kotak nya masih ada, lumayan buat uang jajan sebulan" ucap Mikuo memegang kotak nya yang terisi banyak uang

Miku hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan sikap Mikuo

* * *

**Kelompok 2 : Rin dan Len**

"Sekarang kita ngapain? Aku tidak bisa main music" ucap Rin kepada Len

"Hmm… sama, aku cuman bisa nyanyi dan menari" ucap Len agak risih karena banyak cowo menatapnya dengan pandangan err… aneh

"Aku bawa Mic dan Speaker" ucap Rin kepada Len

"Hmm… bisa kita gunakan, lumayan bisa meningkatkan bakat menari kita" ucap Len dengan pede-nya

"Baiklah kita mulai! Mau lagu apa, Len?" Tanya Rin

"Servant of Evil" ucap Len dan sambil menaruh sepatu yang berfungsi sebagai menapung uang #apa?!,

"Baiklah, siap-siap, Lenny" ucap Rin sambil menyalakan mic dan speaker "Siap-siap menari aku yang nyanyi

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai **

**unmei wakatsu aware na futago **

**kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba **

**boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru **

Len segera menari sedangkan Rin yang menyanyi dengan indahnya (Chalice : ini mah bukan Servant of evil kalau Rin yang nyanyi! MAID! / Reader : Berisiki kau baka chalice! *lempar sepatu ke chalice*/ Chalice : *tepar*)

**kitai no naka bokura wa umareta **

**shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane **

**otonatachi no katte na tsugou de **

**bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa **

**tatoe sekai no subete ga **

**kimi no teki ni narou to mo **

**boku ga kimi o mamoru kara **

**kimi wa soko de waratte ite **

Banyak orang datang untuk melihat tarian dan nyanyian Rin.

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai **

**unmei wakatsu aware na futago **

**kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba **

**boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru **

Semua lelaki mengeluarkan air mancur merah dari hidung mereka (?) melihat Len yang sangat hot menari dan mengeluarkan keringat,

**tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni **

**machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko **

**sono yasashige na koe to egao ni **

**hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita **

**dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto **

**keshite hoshii to negau nara **

**boku wa sore ni kotaeyou **

**doushite namida ga tomaranai **

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai **

**unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago **

**"kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU da yo" **

**kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau **

**mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou **

**ikareru kokumintachi no te de **

**kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba **

**boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou **

**"hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru" **

**"kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai" **

**"daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo" **

**"kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa" **

**boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha **

**unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago **

**kimi o aku da to iu no naraba **

**boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru **

**mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni **

**akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no **

**chouten ni kunrin shite'ta **

**totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai **

**tatoe sekai no subete ga (tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite) **

**kimi no teki ni narou to mo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru) **

**boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu) **

**kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu) **

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai **

**unmei wakatsu aware na futago **

**kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba **

**boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**

**moshimo umarekawareru naraba **

**sono toki wa mata asonde ne **

**PROK! PROK! PROK!**

Banyak orang menepuk tangan dengan riangnya dan menaruh uang banyak ke dalam tempat menapung uang berupa sepatu boots (?)

"LAGI!LAGI! LAGI!" pekik banyak orang apalagi para kaum adam yang minta lagi dengan riangnya karena mau melihat terus tarian hot Len dan membuat Len makin basah (Chalice jadi memikirkan aneh-aneh pas nulis basah #dibuang)

Rin dan Len saling menatap dan menghela nafas

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang lama dan menyenangkan~" ucap Rin senang

"Apanya yang menyenangkan!" umpat Len kesal, gimana kaga kesal, setiap menari ia melihat para kaum adam menatapnya dengan pandangan mesum #Dilindes

* * *

**Kelompok 3 : Kaiko dan Kaito**

"Yak, satu gaya 1000 yen~" ucap Kaiko mirip pedagang kaki lima yang mengorbankan kakaknya jadi barang jualan (?)

"Ka, Kaiko-chan… kau te, tega sekali pada kakakmu ini…" ucap Kaito kepada Kaiko dengan mata berlinang air mata yang membuat para lelaki err… mesum memfotonya dengan teriakan "OOOOOOHHH! _KAWAAIIII_!" sambil lempar uang ke kotak di sana

"Kaga apa lah, Nii-san, biar bakat kecantikan dan kemanisanmu terlatih disini (?), dan sifat ukemu biar menjadi bikin greget~" ucap Kaiko dengan Fujoshi kambuh (atau chalice yang kambuh?)

"Kejamnya~ Kejamnyaaaa~~~!" tangis Kaito menjadi-jadi dan para fotografer dadakan semakin menjadi-jadi memfoto Kaito.

* * *

**Kelompok 4 : Mayu dan Meiko**

"Ayo sini yang mau nyantet orang, mau kutuk orang, pellet (?) orang, Ramalan, dan ilmu hitam lainnya~ asli dari mbah mayu (?) cuman 3000 yen" ucap Meiko mirip pedagang dengan toak

Banyak orang mengantri masuk ke dalam tenda bernuasa gelap, entah dapat dari mana tuh tenda

…Garing… #dilindes

* * *

**Kelompok 5 : Luka dan Piko **

"Yak, hanya seribu untuk mencrossdressing wajah si cowo cantik ini~ ayo siapa yang mau crossdressing dan cosplaykan dia, baju-bajunya tersedia dan make overnya, anggap aja dia boneka Barbie yang suka di dandanin, ayo ayo~" ucap Luka mirip pedagang anak #ditimpuk tuna

Piko hanya nangis keras ngelihat nasibnya "Lukaaaa! Kau kejam sekali! Aku tidak suka di crossdressing!" pekik Piko apalagi banyak perempuan mengantri untuk mencrossdressingnya, oh… poor Piko #kena timpuk USB

* * *

**Last Kelompok : Gakupo dan Akaito**

"Akaitooooo! RAZIAAAA! CEPET LARIII!" pekik Gakupo lari bersama Akaito yang di kejer-kejer Polsek yang mengejar mereka dan menganggap mereka banci taman lawang yang sedang jalan di jalan raya

"Hei! Banci! Sini kalian! Kami akan membawa kalian!" teriak para Polsek yang mengejar mereka

"AKU BUKAN BANCI, BOOOO!" pekik Gakupo dengan nada banci

"Tuh kan banci! Sini kau!"

"HUWAAAA! EIKE BUKAN BANCIIII!"

"Aneh, padahal eike sudah gaya mirip wanita cantik beda dengan banci ungu itu yang make overnya mirip banci kabur dari tempat razia, aneh cyiin~" ucap Akaito sambil lari dan mengaca sambil gaya banci.

Dan kelompok 6 terus berlari di kejar Polsek yang sedang razia.

* * *

12 problem children itu berkumpul di suatu taman dengan keringat dan pakaian melar

Keadaan mereka :

Miku dan Mikuo = Cape, habis di bawa ke tempat polisi karena ngebuat sebuah tempat lenyap akibat teriakan mematikan mereka, entah gimana caranya mereka di bebaskan berkat Yuki yang entah bicara apa ke kepala polisi tersebut

Kaito = Nangis mirip uke tertindas #dibekukan

Kaiko = berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang benci di foto-foto orang mesum, tapi kelihatannya kalau es krim mesum tuh lelaki es krim mau #gimana caranya?

Len = Pundung di pojokkan karena banyak cowo yang melihat dia menari berusaha membawanya ke suatu tempat (untunglah Rin datang menyelamatkan dengan Road Rollernya #eh?)

Rin = Berusaha menghibur Len

Mayu dan Meiko = …Seperti biasa mereka melakukan aktifitas biasa mereka, minum sake dan nyantet orang

Piko = Nangis karena menganggap harga dirinya sebagai lelaki hilang, karena Luka tidak berperi-keshotaan kepadanya

Luka = Sweatdropped melihat nasib Piko "Kasihan, siapa sih yang ngebuat dia nangis?" Tanya Luka padahal dia sendiri yang salah

Gakupo = Bajunya melar udah kaya banci hampir di rape #ditebas.

Akaito = Bajunya sama melar nya dengan Gakupo cuman yang ini kaga terlalu melar mirip banci mau di rape kaya Gakupo #ditebas lagi

Mereka berjalan dengan aura suram, walau mereka menghabiskan hari karena suatu aktifitas yang menambah uang, tapi sangat melelahkan #ya iyalah!

Tanpa sadar mereka melihat kotak amal buat korban tsunami di Haiti (eh? Kan udah lama kok masih ada?)

"Hei, _minna_, apa kalian berpikiran sama denganku?" Tanya Len kepada 11 temannya

"Benar juga, ayo kita masukan uang ini ke kotak ini" ucap Meiko yang kebetulan berperi kemanusiaan, buka berperi ke sakean (?)

Dan mereka memasukan uang mereka ke dalam kotak itu, dengan senyuman mereka pergi

Tanpa mereka sadari Yuki menatap mereka dari jauh

"Hihihi~ ternyata Problem children tidak terlalu nakal dan bandel, mereka punya hati yang baik, nanti aku kasih tahu ini ke Master," ucap Yuki dan pergi

** ,Ch 3 : BORIIIING –end-**

* * *

Chalice : KOK HASIL AKHIRNYA BEGINI?! KOK GAJE QAQ! Huwaaaa! Chapter kali ini Garing banget…. *pundung* apalagi chapter kali ini kelihatan maksa….

Yuna : *sweatdropped* Mind to review?

Balas Review :

**Shanvira28 : **Hehehe... terimakasih atas pujiannya X3, MIRAI OCHAA! *ikutan bilang mirai ocha* #digampar warga, terimakasih atas reviewnya X3

**nee-chan :** Chalice dulu kaga bisa buat humor, malah dulu Chalice tuh ngebuat fanfic humor garing semua (nginget masa saat newbie) , pasti anda juga bisa membuat fanfic humor XD, Ayo sini ke jakarta, kita salam-salaman :3 tapi apa kau yakin bisa ke rumah Chalice X3?, tukang pos aja nyasar pas mau ngirim surat ke rumah Chalice XDD sampai-sampai banjir kaga tahu alamat Chalice #eh? ayo ke daerah menceng dan cari Chalice X3 #digampar #emangnya mau ngasih tantangan, terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Uji Nyali? bukan di dunia lain?

Chalice : UPDATE XD Chalice kaga tahu, nih Chapter bakalan Garing atau gak. Oh ya, Chapter kali ini pakai Chalice Pov (soalnya udah kangen kaga pakai ini :3 #plak!) dan Yuna POV (dia jadi Narrator pengganti soalnya XD #plak!)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid memang bukan milik Chalice, tapi cerita GaJe dan Garing mie goreng kriuk-kriuk ini milik chalice :3

Warning : GaJe, OOC, Garing kriuk-kriuk ayam mie sedap :3, AJAIB Aneh, Sarap, Lebay, Eyd tidak berlaku sementara, TYPO, Alay, Chalice memakai gaya pengetikan saat alias tanpa EYD (saking lagi bahagianya hari ini jadinya lupa EYD XP #Dilindes), OC masuk untung melengkapin saja, Chalice masuk kedalam Fanfic, dan lain-lain

**Summary Chapter :Kali ini para Problem Chidlren mengikuti Uji nyali, katanya Chalice mau kaya [Bukan] di dunia lain kaya Budi Kawin larang #ditendang, maksudnya Budi Kawilarang,kejadian gaje apa yang terjadi pada mereka di dalam ruangan sepi nan gelap sendirian pula, apakah mereka akan selamat? Ataukah mereka ngajak setan main uno #eh?, atau ngajak mabuk-mabukan #what!?, atau bertarung dengan sesama Yuki Onna? atau ngerancanain menguasai dunia dengan memakai kekuatan paddle pop?#plak!#ngaco, RnR ya!**

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**~CHALICE POV~ (udah lama kaga pakai Chalice Pov alias kaga pakai EYD =w= Aaah~ Nostlagiaa~ #dibunuh. Kaga apa kan? #dilindes)**

Para Problem Children kali ini menginap di rumah Shion, mereka sekarang berada di ruang tamu sambil nonton [bukan] di dunia lain (bener kaga sih penulisannya?)

"Apaan tuh… ada yang swing, swing gerak-gerak gitu" ucap Rin kaget lihat benda hitam lewat di depan kamera dan jari telunjuknya membuat sebuah lingkaran di udara

"Dengarkan suara berikut? Apakah suara benda jatuh?" Tanya Kaito

HIHIHIHIHIHI!

"Uwawawawa! Salah, suara setaaan!" pekik Kaito sambil meluk Miku dengan ketakutan

**PLAK!**

"Jangan peluk aku, BAKAITO!" pekik Miku kesal dengan wajah memerah, ketahuan tsundere sama kaya Luka niiih~ #kena gampar.

"Sudah, sudah, Kaito kalau mau peluk ane aja" ucap Gakupo dalam mode Yaoi (atau Chalice kambuh fujoshinya?)

"GO TO HELL, BAKAMUUI!" teriak Kaito sambil lempar baskom yang entah muncul dari mana ke muka Gakupo, 4 siku-siku muncul di kepalanya wajahnya kelihatan kesal

"Benar! Aku tidak rela saudaraku kena kepuasan hentaimu!" pekik Nigaito, Akaito, dan Kikaito dalam mode Brother complex bersama Taito yang muncul secara tiba-tiba sambil lemparin bermacam-macam benda, baik toples berisi teh hijau, sebaskom cabe, sepiring kare dan 5 pisau bedah di lemparkan ke Gakupo

"Uwawawawa! Bercandaaa! Masa kalian nganggap serius!" pekik Gakupo sambil melindungi diri dari serangan sadis dari 4 mahluk bermarga Shion itu

"Makanya Gakkun, bercanda ada batasnya" ucap Luka sambil makan tuna dan menonton adegan siksaan Gakupo yang kelihatannya lebih seru dibanding di TV

Semua Problem children lebih memilih menonton adegan siksaan Gakupo dibanding di nonton TV.

GUMPRYANG!

"Eh, ada benda jatuh di Tvnya? Wow, pasti ketakutan tuh orang" ucap Miku

"MAAF Tapi benda yang jatuh tadi bukan di TV deh" ucap Mikuo yang sebenarnya dari tadi nonton TV "Soalnya ini baru hari kedua" lanjutnya membuat semua yang ada disana

Semuanya mendengar sebuah suara "Hihihihihi…" Dengan ragu-ragu mereka menghadap ke belakang dan…

**JEGLAAAR!**

Petir menyambar terlihat di jendela dan di depan jendela muncul gadis berambut merah panjang berpakaian terusan putih

"Hihihihi…" tawa hantu itu sambil memegang sebuah golok

"SE, SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN N!" pekik mereka (min Taito dan Mayu) (kok jadi Fanfic Horror?)

"Kiku? Kenapa kau berpakaian baju begitu? Dan bergaya begitu?" Tanya Taito kepada gadis itu

Gadis itu segera mengakat rambutnya yang menutup wajahnya dan menampilkan wajah kesal

'Kau tidak takut, Taito?" Tanya Kiku kesal rencananya gagal.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut kalau hantunya kau" ucap Taito dengan seringai lalu menarik tangan Kiku dan pergi entah kemana

Tu-tunggu SEBENTAR!? KENAPA JADI BEGINI CERITANYA?! APAKAH MOOD BUAT FANFIC ROMANTIS CHALICE SEDANG BAIK!? Lebih baik tinggalkan sebentar nih fanfic buat di lanjutin lah #kok curhat?

Semua yang ada disana (yang pasti bukan Mayu) hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat adegan romance di depan mereka (eh?)

"**JADI SETAN TADI KIKU?!"**

"**DEMI APA?!"**

"**DEMI TUHAN!"**

"**BAKA! UDAH GAK JAMAN! GAK LEPEL!"**

"**BERISIK KAU!"**

"**Ya tuhan, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Piko, Piko kira tadi itu kuntilanak nyasar, terimakasih ya tuhan, Piko semakin percaya dikau"**

"**NIH ANAK MALAH DOA LAGI!"**

"**TERSERAH PIKO! SECARA HARIFAH (?) PIKO TUH ANAK SALEH! BEDA DENGAN KALIAN! KAGA PERNAH DOA ! IUUH~ KAMUSEUPAAAY~" #anak Saleh kaya gini? #lebay #dibunuh FG Piko**

"**WTH?! PIKO JADI KAGA SALEH! KAU APAKAN TADI GAKKUN!"**

"**AKU TIDAK APA-APAKAN DIA, LUKA-CHAMAAA! CUMAN MEMARAHIN DIA DOANK TADIII!"**

"**GO TO HEELLL, GAKUPO!"**

"**UWAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AMPUNIN AKU MIKUU-CHAAAN, RIN-CHAAN, LUKA-SAMAAA, MEIKO-SAAAN!"**

**SLAP!SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

.

12 problem Chidlren itu pada akhirnya mendiskusikan sesuatu setelah nonton dan sedikit adegan 'cek-cok-cek-cokkan'

"Hei, Aku punya ide super brilian" ucap Rin

"Apa itu?" Tanya Len sambil manicure, pedicure, make up. #Chalice di lindes. Maksudnya sambil makan pisang dan nangkring diatas lemari udah kaya monyet kesasar #dibunuh

"MATI SAJA KAU, BAKA CHALICE!" pekik Len sambil lempar kulit pisang ke langit

11 problem children menatap Len dengan pandangan aneh?

"Kenapa kau teriak sendiri Len? Sambil lempar kulit pisang?" Tanya Rin bingung

"Kalian kaga denger Baka Chalice memposisikan ku aneh begini!" pekik Len

"Bukan dari awal kau sudah duduk disana?" Tanya Meiko bingung

"TIDAAAK! INI KARENA BAKA CHALICE YANG NGETIK!" teriak Len "APALAGI DIA KAGA PAKAI EYD PULAAA!"

HOHOHOHOH~~ Chalice lagi Senang hari ini~ Saking senangnya sampai-sampai buat Chapter kali ini kaga ada EYD~ kaga apalaaah~ Chalice juga pengen bicara dengan kalian~

"Mati saja kau!" umpat Len dan lempar botol selai ke langit

HUAHAHAAHAHA! KAGA KENA~ KAGA KENAA~~ SAYANG BOTOL SELAINYAAA~~ MASA DI BUANG~ MUBAZIR~~! MENDING BUAT CHALICE~~ HAYAHAHAHAAHA!

"Berisik" ucap Mayu datar dan melemparkan boneka kearah disamping lemari yang di dudukin Lenny-chan

"BERISIK! ASTAGA IBU PERII… LEN TIDAK KUAT DENGAN COBAAN INI IBU PERI…" teriak Len sambil menangis dan entah kapan dan sejak kapan di atas kepalanya muncul sinar menyinarinya, Len menangis dengan dramatisnya sampai-sampai ada sinar bintang di sekitarnya.

Semua dan Chalice hanya bisa sweatdropped.

Boneka yang di lemparkan itu mengenai sesuatu

ADAAAAUUUUUW! SAKIT!

Tiba-tiba muncul gadis berambut coklat ke hitaman, panjang sepunggung (udah panjang), berponi ala boneka jepang (Chalice : YUNAAAA! INI UDAH BUKAN GAYA BEGITU LAGI!) Maksudnya poni di jepit ke kiri, memakai jubah gelap ala Organization XIII #salah fandom, memeluk boneka teddy bear putih besar (hasil bawa kabur boneka Blazing #dilempar penghapus sama Blazing karena ngaco), memakai head set punya kakak #dibunuh, sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat timpukan boneka Mayu

"Disitu kau CHALICE!" pekik Len dan turun dari sarangnya dan berlari kea rah gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu dengan kecepatan In human sambil memegang sebuah pedang dan-

Tunggu? Kenapa jadi begini ceritanya?

**Take 999 ACTION!**

"Disitu kau CHALICE!" pekik Len dan turun dari sarangnya dan berlari kearah gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu dengan kecepatan In human sambil memegang pisangnya dan-

**SHET!**

-Pisang tersebut di rampas Chalice…

"Lumayan, lagi lapar" ucap Chalice dan memakannya

Len menatap Chalice dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan berkaca-kaca

"RIIIIIIN! CHALICE NGAMBIL PISANG LEEEEN!" teriak Len sambil nangis mirip anak kecil kehilangan mainannya

#Chalice di lindes

Oke, bercanda-bercanda,

**-Replay - **

Len menatap Chalice dengan wajah kesal

"Baka Chalice! Itu punya ku!" teriak Len kesal sambil nodongin pisangnya satunya lagi kearah Chalice

"Nyem~ Maaf, lagi lapar, lupa sarapan tadi, nyem" ucap chalice sambil makan dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"MBAH MU LAPAR! BALIKIN PISANG SAYA!" teriak Len kesal

"Chalice, ngapain kau disini? Siapa yang bacakan narrator?" Tanya Luka to The point

"Aku hanya memberi pesan sedikit habis itu kembalikan EYD,yang bacakan Narrator tuh si Yuna" ucap Chalice sambil memakan kulit pisang tersebut #Eh?

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rin penasaran

"Kalian kutantang Uji nyali di rumah tua" ucap Chalice sambil menunjuk tangannya ke arah Len

"Apa? Kenapa kau menunjuk kearah ku?" Tanya Len kesal

"Kaga, hanya iseng nunjuk kau aja" ucap Chalice sambil makan sarden dengan aura tanpa dosa

"Sabar Len, Sabar, anak sabar di sayang tuhan" ucap Piko kembali jadi saleh dan berusaha menahan Len yang lagi ngamuk.

"Jadi, Apa kalian terima? Oooh~ Chalice tahu~ Kalian tidak terima Karena takutkaaaan?" Tanya Chalice provokator

Spontan saja provokator chalice membuat para problem children merasa tertantang (min Len yang masih ngamuk dan Mayu )

"Ayo! Siapa takut" ucap Miku yang mewakilin semuanya

Chalice yang mendengar jawaban mereka semuanya hanya bisa mengeluarkan seringai kejam –yang hanya dikeluarkan saat Chalice badmood-

"OOOKKKEEEE~~ Ayo kita ke sanaaa~~" pekik Chalice senang dan menjetikan jarinya.

Di belakangnya ada sebuah seperti dark corridor (kelihatannya chalice lagi demen KH gara-gara jalan-jalan ke fandomnya #curhat #dibunuh) Chalice langsung menyeret Luka, Kaiko, Miku, Meiko dan Rin entah gimana caranya tuh anak menyeret 5 mahluk itu.

"**LUKA-SAAAMAAAA!"**

"**MII-KUUAAAAH~~!" BUAG!**

"**KAI-KAAAAIIICHAAAAN!"**

"**RINNY!"**

"**MEIKO!"**

Gakupo, Akaito, Len dan Mikuo segera mengejar 6 mahluk itu dan masuk kedalam dark corridor.

Piko dan Mayu hanya menatap Kaito yang tiduran di lantai akibat timpukan negi Miku.

"Apakah kita harus ikut?" Tanya Mayu

"Mau tidak mau, Mayu-chan" ucap Piko sambil menyeret Kaito masuk

Mayu hanya menghela nafas dan masuk kedalam dark corridor

* * *

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Kaito kaget melihat di perdalaman hutan

"Dihutan" jawab Chalice santai sambil makan coklat batangan (tadi pisang, sarden sekarang coklat *sweatdropped*)

"Kami tahu ini di hutan, tapi ini hutan mana?" Tanya Miku kesal

"Ya hutan, ya hutan, dasar BAKA! Kaga bisa bedain mana hutan dan mana yang bu- UWAAAA!" pekik Chalice kaget melihat botol sake melayang ke kepalanya cuman berhasil di hindarkan "Bahaya tau kalau kena kepala, Baka!" teriak Chalice kesal

"KAU YANG MUSTINYA BAKA! BAKA CHALICE! KAMI TANYA INI HUTAN APA!?" teriak para problem children kesal (Min Mayu)

"Oh… nama tempatnya toh" ucap Chalice sadar

"Dasar baka" umpat Rin kesal

"Nama Hutannya ya…"ucap Chalice, keringat dingin turun di pelipisnya

Chalice menoleh kekanan dan kekiri berharap dapat papan nama hutan ini (memangnya ini apaan?) cuman sayang hasilnya nihil akibat gelap

"Nama hutannya apaan ya" ucap Chalice sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap mereka dengan wajah Watados

"BAKAAAAA!" Pekik Miku, Rin, Gakupo, Kaito, Luka, Meiko dan Akaito melemparin barang item mereka ke Chalice

Dan penyiksaan sang author itu pun masih terus berlanjut (Chalice : KAU KEJAM YUNA TTATT/ Yuna : Shut up you mouth, Baka Chalice)

* * *

"Ehem, walau kita tidak tahu ada di hutan mana dan—JANGAN SIKSA CHALICE!"teriak Chalice trauma dan langsung jongkok lalu dua tangannya taruh di kepalanya seperti orang ketakutan.

Para problem children hanya bengong lihat tingkah Chalice yang makin hari makin aneh.

'Cih, baru aja mau ku lemparin pakai jeruk/negi' batin Miku dan Rin sambil megang Jeruk dan Negi.

"Hei, Chalice" panggil Luka sambil sweatdropped

Terlihat Chalice sadar akan sesuatu

"Yak! Waktu trauma selesai, nah akan kujelaskan cara mainnya (?)" ujar Chalice tibat-tiba dengan mata berapi-api

Mereka semua hanya semakin sweatdropped

"Cara mainnya gampang, disini ada 12 ruangan penuh astral, karena ini rumah hantu" jelas Chalice membuat 11 problem children itu merinding ketakutan

"di setiap ruangan sudah kuberikan 1 kamera, dan kalian hanya di temankan 1 lilin saja" jelas Chalice lagi "Jika kalian tidak kuat kalian musti nari gayung pakai ini" jelas chalice sambil memberikan mereka masing-masing 1 gayung

'Kaga keren amat kalau mau minta nyerah?' batin para problem children sambil sweatdropped

"Chalice, Chalice" ucap Piko angkat tangan seperti mau Tanya akan sesuatu

"Yak, ada apam pak ubanan? " Tanya Chalice

**PLETAK!**

Kepala Chalice di timpuk selusin kertas Koran yang ditulisin pakai pen berupa tulisan jimat

"AKU KAGA UBANAN!" pekik Piko kesal.

'Masa? Kok rambutnya putih sih?' batin semua problem children dan Chalice kebetulan sama (min Piko)

"KALIAN MELIHATKU KAGA PERCAYA SIH?! SUDAH, PIKO SUDAH TIDAK KUAT DENGAN SIKSAAN INI, PIKO MAU SELESAI, PIKO KAGA MAU JADI AKTOR (hah?) FANFIC CHALICE LAGI!" pekik Piko sambil nangis-nangis

"Oke, oke, jangan nangis Piko, rambutmu kaga ubanan kok, rambut abu-abumu bagus mirip dan bersih, kalau kena sinar matahari langsung bersinar (ini muji atau apa?), pokoknya kau ganteng deh, jangan pergi ya Piko? Ntar Problem children kaga ada ustadnya, kasihan kan, udah tahu mereka sesat dan butuh pencerahan dari sang ustad bernama Piko, maukan kau masih berlanjut di fanfic ku?" ucap Chalice dengan kata-kata manis (eh?) sambil di timpukin 11 problem children karena di bilang sesat

"**KAMI KAGA SESAT, KURANG AJAR KAU CHALICE!"**

"**AYO BUNUH CHALICE!"**

"**UWAAAAA! AMPUUUN! CHALICE KHILAAAF! JANGAN BUNUH CHALICE! CHALICE KAGA ADA DOSA KOK MAU DIBUNUH SIH?"**

"**DOSAMU BANYAK CHALICEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

"**CHALICE, PIKO MAU PERGI DULU BENTAR, MAU BELI PERSEDIAAN, PINJAM DARK CORRIDORNYA YA"**

"**BOLEH KOK NAK PIKO"**

"**RASAKAN INI, NEGI SLASH!"**

"**JERUK MAN BERAKSIII!"**

"**HEAH! HEAH! RASAKAN INI KEKUATAN BULAN DARI AKAIMOON CHILLI!"**

"**RASAKAN INI DUA JURUS PADDLE POP MELAWAN SHADOW MASTER!"**

"**CHALICE BUKAN SHADOW MASTER! INI NAMANYA KAGA BERPERIKE-CHALICE-AN INI!**

"**KAGA USAH ADA BERPERI KECHALICEAN, BAKA CHALICE!"**

"**AMPUUUNNN!"**

**PRANG(?)! DUAK! HIHIHIHIHI (?) DUAK! DUAK!**

"**EH TADI SUARA APAAN?**

"**SUARAMU BUANG ANGIN KAITO? MAKANYA JANGAN MAKAN ES MULU, MASUK ANGIN KAN"**

"**KAGA! DAN LAGI BUANG ANGIN KAGA 'HIHIHI' BAKAKAITO!"**

"**TERUS SU,SU, SUARA A,APA DONK? #mendadak Chalice jadi azis gagap"**

Semua yang ada disana (min Piko yang lagi pergi) melihat ke sumber suara dan ….

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak mereka

Chalice bingung ini Fanfic humor atau horror sih? #digampar Reader

* * *

**-Ditempat Piko-**

"Saya beli jimat yang paling ampuh dan langsung sembuh donk (emangnya obat?)" ucap Piko "Yang buat bisa ngusir setan" lanjutnya

"Setan apa? Youkai? Roh? Roh jahat? Jin? Satan? Fallen Angel? Iblis? Goblin?" Tanya pedagang jimat #emang ada?

"Semuanya, sebuah jimat yang dapat menangkal semuanya itu" ucap Piko dengan wajah serius walau sebenarnya tuh wajah serius ngebuat para perempuan yang demen crossdressing cowo shota semakin ingin crossdressing Piko dalam berbagai baju, baik baju cinderlela, baju ariel dari mermaid, Snow white, kerudung merah, Jasmine dari Alladine, dan…dan… #Chalice langsung di gampar Piko.

"Hmm.. ada kok, harga satu pack yang berisi 50 kertas harganya 1.000.000 yen" jelas pedagang itu

"Hiks… Piko tidak punya uang sebanyak itu… tapi Piko butuh ini agar profesi Piko bisa jalan lalu… bisa mendapatkan uang dan menghidupin ayah dan ibu Piko yang melarat akibat hutang (masa? Kan Piko kaya? #plak!)" ucap Piko menatap pedangan itu dengan wajah memelas dan berkaca-kaca

Pedagang itu luluh hatinya saking kaga tahannya lihat wajah Piko "Baik, 560.000yen" ucap nya

Piko masih tetap menatap pedagang itu dengan puppy eyesnya.

"250.000" Masih tetap puppy eyes dan wajahnya makin melas

"89.000" Masih tetap

"57.000" Makin berkaca-kaca

"12.000" Puppy eyes, wajah melas dan mata berkaca-kaca

"*sigh* 1.000?" Masih tetap menatapnya dengan wajah melas

"Baik tawaran terakhir, 100 yen" ucap pedagang itu pasrah.

"TERJUAL!" ucap Piko senang dan menaruh koin bertulis 100 yen

"Terimakasih ya, pak" ujarnya dan pergi.

"Iya…" ucap pedagang itu,

Setelah Piko sudah jauh dari mata (atau lebih tepatnya hilang karena masuk dark corridor) pedagang itu langsung down 'Aku dipalak…' batinnya 'tapi wajahnya kaga bisa membuatku tega… wajahnya imut sekaliii!' batinnya

**Warning : Jika kalian bertemu Piko dan mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya, harap evakuasi atau kalian akan bernasib sama dengan pedangan itu, Sekian dari Chalice News #eh?**

* * *

Setelah Piko kembali dan memusnahkan para roh jahat itu dengan jurus jimatnya yang hebat sim salabim.

Mereka segera melanjutkan mendengar penjelasan panjang kali lebar chalice

"Nah, ku lanjutkan ya" ucap Chalice, semuanya mengangguk berate iya

"Kalian akan kuantar ke ruangan itu, jam selesainya adalah 3 jam jadi berterimakasih lah kalian kuberi keringanan" ucap Chalice dan mereka semua mengangguk berati mengerti

'Cuman beda 1 jam dengan yang di TV padahal…' batin Luka

"Baiklah! DIMULAI! DARK HOLE (?)!" Pekik Chalice

Spontan di belakang para problem Children muncul lubang hitam dan ingin menyedot mereka tetapi mereka berusaha menahan agar tidak masuk.

"**CHALICE! KAU MAU MEMBUANG KAMI KE BLACK HOLE?!"**

"**INI BUKAN BLACK HOLE, LUKA, TAPI DARK HOLE"**

"**BLACK HOLE DAN DARK HOLE SAMA AJA BAKA!"**

"**NTAR PAS KELUAR DARI SINI KU SERANG KAU PAKAI KEKUATAN TOKYO CABE-CABE (?)"**

"**GAKUPO.. KAU APAKAN AKAITO? DIA KOK JADI BANCI GINI SEJAK DIA SEKELOMPOK DENGAN MU WAKTU ITU?!"**

"**MANA KUTAHU, KAIKO-CHAAAN, MEI-CHAAAN! QAQ"**

"**YA TUHAN, TOLONG LINDUNGIN KAMI DAN TOLONG BERI CHALICE KARMA YAH TUHAN"**

"**NIH ANAK MASIH AJA DOA!"**

"**DIAM KAU, MIKUO! KAYA PIKO DONK, SALEH SEHINGGA SELALU DI BERKATIN TUHAN, EMANG KAYA KAU, IUUH~ KAGA LEPEL~ GAK~ GAK~! GAK LEPEL~ AKU GAK LEPEL SAMA MIKUOO~~"**

"**BUSET DAH! PIKO JADI BEGINI!"**

"**DEMI DEWA JASHIN!"**

"**SEJAK KAPAN KAU MASUK KE PENGANUT SESAT AKATSUKI? #salah fandom"**

"Sudah, sudah, aku tahu kalian kaga sabar masuk cuman ditahan sesuatu, nah, kubantu kalian masuk, Cliiiiiing~ Cling~ cling~ Oh magic Chalice~ Cliiing~ Magic chalice~ (Ada yang tahu nada ini? Itutuh yang dulu ada di space toon, yang karakter utamanya tikus besar #plak!)" ucap Chalice pakai mantra kaga jelas dan membuat hisapan black hole (atau Dark hole?) makin kuat

"**BAKA CHAAALIIICEEE! KUINGAT KAAAAAUUU!"**

"**AKU TAHU KALIAN FANS DENGAN KU KAN SEHINGGA MAU MENGINGATKU~~ ADUH~ CHALICE JADI MALUUU~"**

"**BAKAAAAA!"**

"**DEMI KEKUATAN BULAN SAILOR MOON, DEMI POLARIS, DEMI DEWA JASHIN, DEMI-DEMI… KEPALA MAUT GAKUPO YANG BAU SEMUR CABE, KENAPAAAAA, KENAPA GAKKUN, KAIN-KAIN, PIKKON, MIKUOOON MENOLAK KU?~~~!"**

"**ASTAGAAA! GAKUPO! KAU APAKAN AKAITO DI HARI ITU?! DIA JADI BANCI JEJDADIAN! TANGGUNG JAWAB!"**

"**HEI! BUKAN SAATNYA BEGINI! KITA GIMANA NIH? INI MAKIN KUAT HISAPANNYA DAN- UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! HELEEEEEPPP! LEMPEEER! (Lontong soalnya udah mainstream #plak!)"**

"**MIKUOOOOO! KEMBARANKU SELAKU RIVAL NEGIIIKUUU!"**

"**SAHABATKU DAN KAKAK IPARKU SEMOGA DI TERIMA DISISINYA"**

"**BAKAITO! KAU MAU KAKAKKU MATI?!**

**DUAG!**

"**UWAAAAAAAAA! AKU MASUK!"**

"**KYAAAA! KAITOOO! AH… BAKAAAA! KENAPA KAU MENARIK KAKIKU! AKU BISA KETARIK TAU…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"**RIIIIIIN! AKAN KUSELAMATKAN KUU!"**

"**LEEEN~~!"**

"**RIIIIN~~!"**

"**LEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!"**

"**RRRRIIIIIIIN!"**

"**LEE-"**

"**UDAH! BUKAN SAATNYA TELENOVELAAA!"**

"**OH IYAYAYA… AAAAAA! LEN HELEP MEEE!"**

"**AKU AKAN IKUT KAU MATI!"**

"**LEEN…."**

"**RIIN…"**

"**JAH INI MAH SAMA AJA"**

Chalice yang dari tadi ngelihat acara Telenovela dua mahluk penyuka buah itu hanya bisa bengong 'Ini kapan lanjutnya kalau begini terus?!' batinnya

Akhirnya Chalice menggunakan anterlnatif lain mendekati para Vocaloid dan- tertarik masuk kedalam dark hole saking kuatnya hisapannya, ternyata senjata makan tuan toh

"**KENAPA CHALICE YANG KEEEEEEENNAAAAA~~~~ *berjuang kaga masuk* TOLONG AKUUU!"**

"**JAH TUH AUTHOR KENA MAKAN SENJATANYA"**

"**EMANG SENJATA BISA MAKAN ORANG YA?"**

"**BAKA… ITU PERUMAMPAMAAN, GAKKUN…"**

"**KYAAAA! AKU MAU MASUUUK!"**

"**BAKA CHALICE! JANGAN TARIK RAMBUTKU, MENTANG-MENTANG PANJAAANG QAQ"**

"**GOMENANSAI GAKKUN, CUMAN KAU AJA YANG BISA KUHARAPKAN, GANBATTE"**

"**JANGAN NGOMONG BEGITU DENGAN WAJAH DATAAAAARRR!"**

"**OH, SALAH YA?"**

"**JAH! NIH ANAK MALAH MASANG WAJAH WATADOS DAN- UAAAAA! CHALICE KENAPA KAU MASUK SAMBIL MENYERETKU!"**

"**KALAU AKU DISINI DOANK SAMA AJA LAMA-LAMAIN DURANSI"**

"**6 TUMBANG!"**

"**AKU KAGA KUAT…"**

"**BERTAHAN LAH MAYU.. MAYUUUU! JANGAN TARIK ANTENAKU! "**

"**KAU BANTU AKU BERTAHAN, PIKO, KAU YANG PALING DEKAT SOALNYA"**

"**TIDAAAAAK!"**

" **INI KAYA SETAN MENARIK MANUSIA MASUK KE ALAM SETAN"**

"**BENAR"**

"**UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU MASUUUUK!"**

"**AH… KAU KAGA KUAT MENAHANNYA TOH…"**

"**YAH MAYU DAN PIKO TUMBANG, TINGGAL KITA MEIKO-CHAN, LUKA-CHAN"**

"**HMM? SAKE KU MASUK KEDALAM! SAKEEE!"**

"**MEIKO-CHAAAN!"**

"**ARA… KITA LEPAS DARI POHON…**

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Dan 3 mahluk terakhirpun masuk kedalam dark hole tersebut, setelah yang terakhir masuk, lubang itu menutup dan muncullan lelaki berambut hitam pekat dan bermata hitam obsidian,

"Chalice masuk? Jadi siapa yang jaga computer buat melihat keaneh ini disana?" Tanya Yuri kepada Narrator yang kebetulan Yuna pakai

Kau saja, Nii-san

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat kejadian aneh mereka" ujar Yuri dan tiba-tiba muncul 13 meja dan 13 laptop "Lets begin!" ucap nya dan memencet enter di salah satu keyboard laptop tersebut

"Uji nyali dimulai! GO! #emangnya ini apaan?"

* * *

**-Miku Place- 01:03**

"Ukh… aku dimana?" ujar Miku dan melirik kanan kiri "Aku berada di sebuah ruangan? Jangan-jangan ini ruangan uji nyali yang di ucapkan Chalice tadi" ujarnya santai sambil duduk dengan tenang "Ada negi gak ya?" ujarnya

"Ada kok neng, ini" terdengar sebuah suara dan di samping Miku muncul tangan memberikan Miku sebuah daun bawang.

"Terimakasih" ujar Miku.

"Sama-sama" ujar wanita berambut panjang dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Mau neginya gak?" Tanya Miku kepada hantu itu sambil menyerahkan wanita itu setengah dari daun bawangnya

"Tidak terimakasih" ucap wanita misterius berpakaian putih tersebut dengan halus menolak.

"Oh" ucap Miku dan memakan setengah negi tersebut.

"Mau, Kue?" Tanya wanita itu

"Boleh" jawab Miku dan memakan benda yang di berikan wanita itu

"Damai ya" ucap wanita itu

"Benar, mau biscuit?" Tanya Miku sambil memberikan biscuit negi yang dia simpan di kantungnya

"Boleh"

Dan terjadilah acara tukar makanan.

**-Piko- -1 : 15 AM-**

"Nah selesai" ucap Piko setelah selesai memasang banyak jimat di setiap sudut ruangan

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa banyak roh ngumpul di depan ruangan karena tidak bisa masuk

"**Kita tidak bisa masuk"**

"**Jimatnya sangat berbahaya"**

"**Siapa dia?"**

"**Katanya dia ada ustad dari Problem Children"**

"**si Piko abdulah ZhugeLiang Jusuf (hah?) Kan?"**

"**Bukan, Piko Piko Poki itu namanya!"**

"**Bukan, Pokirollipop namanya"**

"**Pocky!"**

"**Poko!"**

"**Piko Ameterasu!"**

"**Pik O"**

"**Pik O Ututaresu"**

"**Pipipipiplalala!"**

"**Bimoli!"**

"**Bayclin!"**

"**Super pel!"**

"**KUTU!"**

"**SEMUT!"**

"**Lemper!"**

"**Pisang!"**

Dan terjadilah debat siapa nama mahluk berambut putih berantena itu dari yang normal sampai Abnormal namanya

'Kenapa namaku lama-lama jadi aneh?' batin Piko nangis ngedengar nama-nama yang di debatkan para hantu di depan.

* * *

**-Mikuo- -01 : 30 AM-**

"Rasakan ini NEGI SLASH!" ucap Mikuo dan menyerang roh itu dengan serangan negi

"HAHAHAHA! RASAKAN INI OMNI SLASH (Déjà vu dengan nama ini)" pekik hantu berpakaian prajurit itu cuman bedanya badannya hancur dan berdarah.

**BLARR!**

Hantu yang menaruh sesuatu di meja dengan kuatnya sampai-sampai benda yang ada dimeja loncat ke atas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UNO GAME!" teriak Hantu itu

"AAARGGHHH! Aku kalah!" pekik Mikuo kesal sambil mengacak rambut Tealnya

"Huahahahaha! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Prajurit yang hebat main Uno! Huahahaha!" tawa hantu itu bangga

"Ayo lagi!" teriak Mikuo dan mengocok kartu uno karena tidak terima kalah empat puluh kali sama roh itu, padahal baru main beberapa menit dia udah kalah sama roh itu

"Boleh, aku yakin kau akan kalah" ucap Hantu itu sombong

"Kita lihat saja" ucap Mikuo menantang

Dan pertarungan NegiSlash melawan Prajurit Uno slash (?) tidak bisa di hentikan.

* * *

**-Mayu- -01 : 59-**

"Nah, ini begini caranya ngutuk orang" ucap Mayu menjelaskan kepada roh anak kecil yang banyak disana

'Jadi tidak pukul ini kan, kak?" Tanya salah satu roh anak kecil itu

"Benar, terus bacakan mantra sambil ketuk palu ini" jelas Mayu

"Kakak, hebat ya" ucap gadis kecil itu takjub

"Biasa saja kok, jadi kalian mengerti kan dasar-dasar hantu yang hebat?" Tanya Mayu

"Yap, pellet orang, Nyantet orang, pukul orang, gangguin, menampak jika ada orang disini, dan lain-lain" ucap para hantu kecil itu semangat 45 gram (eh?)

"Hebat" puji Mayu

…Ngajarin Roh?

* * *

**-Meiko- -02 : 09-**

"Hic… mau coba sake nya lagi?" Tanya Meiko kepada salah satu hantu yang ada disana

"Boleh, Hic" ucap Hantu itu dan meminum sake tersebut

Meiko dan 10 hantu disana mabuk saking mabuknya mereka sampai gandengan dan nyanyi lagu kepompong

"Peeer…hic…sahaba…hic…tan….bagai….hic….kepompooong ~~ hic…hal…hic…yang mudah…hic…" nyanyi mereka sambil hic-hic ria

Acara mabukan?

* * *

**-Rin- -02 : 25-**

"HELL! YEAAAH! AYO NYANYI TEMAN-TEMAAAN!" teriak Rin sambil mengakat tangannya tinggi tinggi

"AYOOOO!" teriak para hantu itu sambil mengakat tangan mereka.

**Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA**

**Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete**

**Yo ne?**

Lagu World is Mine berkumandang, dan Rin mulai menyanyi, sedangkan para hantu itu menari-nari senang.

**Sono-ichi**

**Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto**

**Sono-ni**

**Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?**

**Sono-san**

**Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto**

**Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite! **

**Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**

**Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte**

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama **

**Ki ga tsuite nee nee **

**Mataseru nante rongai yo **

**Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no? **

**Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! **

**Ima sugu ni yo **

**Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!**

Dan pada detik itu juga Rin berteriak para hantu itu terhempas keluar

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Teriak mereka

**Cliiing!**

Hantu itu bercling di angkasa yang indah

"Eh? Mana mereka?" Tanya Rin kaget melihat teman barunya hilang dan sudah Cliing! Di angkasa.

..ini sama kuatnya dengan Miku Mikuo… *sweatdropped*

* * *

**-Luka- -02 : 30-**

"Nah, kalian motong ikan kaya begini" ucap Luka mengajarin para hantu itu cara memasak Tuna dengan baik (?)

"Oh begini ya, Sensei?" Tanya salah satu hantu wanita itu

"Iya, nah potong halus-halus dan jadi deh shashimi, sebelum makan kasih kecap asin di mangkuk kecil dan jadilah, Sashiminyaaa~~" ucap Luka "Coba deh"

Salah satu hantu itu mencoba sashimi buatan Luka

"Hmm~~ enak, Top!" ucap hantu itu senang

"Tentu saja, aku selain wanita elegant aku di kenal juga master tuna Chef" ucap Luka bangga

"Ajarin kami cara memasak yang lainnya!"

"Oke"

Kursus Memasak? Atau acara ibu PKK?

* * *

**-Len- -02 : 49-**

"Kyaaaa! Udaaah! Aku tidak mau di crossdressing!" pekik Len sambil nangis-nangis

"Ayolah, coba pakai baju ala Nekomata" ucap salah satu roh wanita yang mau mencrossdressing Len memakai baju Nekomata

"**Tidak! Dia harus pakai baju mermaid!"**

"**Baju Catwoman!"**

"**Wonderwoman!"**

"**Miko!"**

"**Yuki onna!"**

"**Kitsune!"**

"**Samurai Girl!"**

"**Cinderella!"**

"**Aurora!"**

"**Yukata!"**

"**Princess!"**

"**Bikini!"**

Dan berdebatan baju dan dress apa yang musti di pakai Len masih terus di debatkan

'Huwaaa… kenapa nasibku begini…' batin Len nangis ngedengar para hantu berdebatkan baju-baju aneh dan memalukan.

* * *

**-Kaito- -02 : 59-**

"HEAAAAAH! JANGAN MENDEKAT! RASAKAN INI, JURUS PADDLE POP! AYO KALAHKAN SHADOW MASTER YUKKI ONNA!" teriak Kaito dan mengeluarkan es krimnya.

"Rasakan ini, Blizzard!" pekik Yuki onna mengeluarkan kekuatan esnya

Dan pertarungan sesama es, sesama Yukki onna tidak dapat di hindarkan.

"Frost Paddle pop!" pekik Kaito yang entah sejak kapan dapat menguasai jurus es.

"Frost Yuki onna!"

Dan pertarungan sesama es masih terus berlanjut

"Hebat juga kau, bisa mempelajari semua itu dengan baik" ucap Yukki onna sambil menghapus keringat yang beku di pelipisnya (namanya juga Yuki onna)

"Tentu saja, sensei" ucap Kaito

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi latihannya!"

Ini pertarungan sesama yuki onna atau Master Yuki Onna melatih Yuki onna newbie? #chalice di bekukan Kaito.

* * *

**-Kaiko- -03 : 15-**

"Nah, kita kalahkan dunia" ucap hantu kappa kepada Kaiko

"Bukan, yang benar menguasai dunia" ucap hantu Hanako

"Pakai apa?" Tanya wanita bermulut robek.

"Pakai…" ucapan Kaiko menggantung

"Yak! DRUM ROLL! MULAI!"

**SFX : Drum dipukul**

**CRIIIIIING!**

"KEKUATAN PADDLE POP!" teriak Kaiko sambil memegang es krim dan badannya di sinarin sinar yang di berikan hantu roh api.

"Horeeee!" pekik para hantu senang sambil tepuk tangan

PROK! PROK! PROK!

"Terimakasih, terimakasih" ucap Kaiko

"Jadi kita akan menguasai dunia menggunakan paddle pop dan membunuh shadow master dahulu kan?" Tanya hantu Hanako

Kaiko mengangguk-ngangguk.

Nguasain dunia pakai Paddle pop?

* * *

**-Akaito- -03 : 24 AM-**

"HEAAAH! KEKUATAN BULAAAN! SAILOR AKAAAI!" teriak Akaito sambil ngeluarin sebuah benda berbentuk hati,

"Rasakan ini, Kekuatan HANTU BANCIII!" teriak Hantu banci itu sambil ngedipin mata dan muncul lope-lope keluar dari matanya dan mengarah pada Akaito

"UAAAGHH! CRITICAAAAL!" teriak Akaito

"Iiih~ eike hebaaat~ bisa bertahan ngelawan kekuatan cinta eikee~~" teriak hantu banci itu senang

"Rasakan ini, Kekuatan TOKYO CABE-CABEEE AKAI! BERUBAAAAH!"

Seketika tempat bersinar membuat hantu banci itu menutup matanya saking terangnya

**CRIIING!**

Akaito memakai baju dress merah, telinganya memakai sesuatu berbentuk cabe, rambutnya di kasih pita pink

"Heaaah! Cabe Akai!" teriak Akaito senang

"Kyaaa~~ eike senang lihat akang begituuu~~" teriak hantu banci itu senang

'Ayo lanjutkan pertarungan banci kita!" teriak Akaito

"Ayoo~~"

Akaito… kau diapakan Gakupo sampai kau jadi banci gini?

* * *

**-Gakupo- -03 : 35-**

"Mwaaarrr!" teriak Neko mata itu

Terlihat Gakupo tidak kalah kekucingan (?), Gakupo memakai kostum Cat woman cuman bedanya ditambah sedikit di balut kain kafan mirip kucing pocong (?) dan bertarung melawan Neko mata itu

"Ayo, Gakucing garong Pocong! KITA BERTARUNG SIAPA KUCING POCONG TERHEBAT!" teriak Nekomata itu dan memakai baju Pocong dan jadilah Nekomata pocong

"Ayo!"

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Six…

Seven…

Eight….

Nine…

Ten…

**BATTLE!**

**TUING! TUING! TUING! TUING (?)**

"Yak! Nekomata berada di paling depan! Siapakah kucing pocong terhebat? Pertarungan makin sengit!" teriak suster ngesot itu selaku jadi juri perlombaan lompat pocong tersebut

Lomba lompat? Lomba balap karung ala P*c*ng? #plak!

* * *

**-Chalice- -03 : 49-**

"HUWAAAAA! TOLOOONG AKUUUU! CHALICE MAU DIBUNUUUH!" teriak Chalice sambil lari-lari muter-muter di ruangan saking takutnya

Ternyata yang ngejer Chalice rupanya adalah hantu anak kecil yang menjadi murid Mayu tadi

"**Ayolah, Chalice-san, kami mau mencoba ajaran Mayu-sensei"**

"**HELL NOOO! CHALICE MASIH MAU HIDUUUUPPP!"**

"**AYOLAH, CHALICE-SAN, CHALICE JAHAT AH!"**

"**CHALICE EMANG JAHAAT!"**

"**CHALICE GITU AH SAMA ANAK KECIL"**

"**BERISIK!"**

"**KALAU KAGA MAU KAMI PAKSA!"**

"**NOOOOOOO! HELEEEEPPP!"**

Dan… siksaan masih tetap berlanjut pada Chalice.

* * *

**-Yuri- -03: 57-**

"Hahahahaha! Kereen! Semuanya malah berteman ria dengan para hantuu! Kecuali Chalice! HAHAHAHAHA!" teriak Yuri ketawa-ketawa

"Mana kepala saya…" terdengar sebuah suara

"Mana ku tahu! Hahahaha! Sudah jangan ganggu aku ketawa!" tawa Yuri

"Mana kepala saya…"

"Sudah di bilangin aku tidak ta—" Yuri melihat sosok itu

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Yuri kaget ngelihat sosok itu

Oh nii-san… kau ternyata bisa bersuara perempuan rupanya.

* * *

-0**4 : 00-**

Para problem Children dan Chalice hanya bengong di depan rumah tersebut

"Yuri, kenapa kau ngumpet di bawah meja?" Tanya Chalice kaget OC nya ngumpet di bawah meja dengan wajah memucat

"Ha, Hantu… Ada Han…tu… mau kepalaku.." ucap Yuri ketakutan dibawah meja sambil memeluk ganggang meja.

"Kalau dia mau, kasih aja, kau immortal gini" ucap Miku sinis "Tinggal minta Chalice buat kepalamu lagi"

"Masalahnya.. sosok hantu itu…" ucap Yuri ketakutan melihat sesuatu di belakang Chalice dan para problem children.

"Ada apa, Yuri? Kenapa kau melihat belakang kami dengan ketakutan?" Tanya Luka

"Di, Dibelakang kalian…" ucap Yuri gagap.

Chalice dan Problem Children segera menghadap ke belakang, spontan saja darah dari wajah mereka lenyap alias memutih kekutakutan.

'Mana kepala saya…"

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Nasib para Problem Children dan Chalice masih di pertanyakan

**Ch 4 : Uji nyali, [bukan] di dunia lain? –end-**

* * *

Chalice : Hahahaha, saking kangennya dengan gaya pengetikan saat masih baru, jadinya chapter ini chalice korbankan :3, enak sih XD #plak!

Yuna : Ini Horror atau Humor sih?

Chalice : Dua-duanya :3

Yuna : Horror fail *datar*

Chalice : *pundung*

Yuri : GaJe, masa aku di buat penakut lagi, Pembuat macam apa itu! *kesal*

Chalice : Baiklah, Ayo kita balas review!

Yuri : DENGARKAN UCAPANKU BAKA!

Chalice : Yosh! Review please :D dan maaf jika Chapter ini garing (_ _)

* * *

**Balas review :**

* * *

**CatPhone : **Benaaar XD Chalice setuju :DTerimakasih atas pujiannya dan reviewnya XD Sudah update :D

**Shanvira28 : **Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD dan pujiannya :D

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


	5. Chaging Body!

Chalice : CHALICE UPDATE XD Gomene jika lama (_ _), Chalice lagi asyik belajar gambar :3 (kemarin di beliin buku cara gambar manga yang baik #eh?) dan Chalice juga key boardnya rusak QAQ, ini aja pakai keyboard tablet saking kaga ada uang (ada sih uangnya cuman mau dipakai buat hadiah ultah tante chalice, jadinya kaga bisa beli keyboard sementara waktu QwQ), Gomene…

Disclaimer : Kalau Vocaloid milik Chalice, semua Chara bakalan Nista #dilindes

Warning :GaJe, Garing, Kaga jelas, OC nyasar, Chalice masuk fanfic *loncat-loncat gaje*, Aneh, OOC, TYPO. EYD tidak memenuhi syarat, dan lain-lain :3 #dilindes

Note : 2 narrator pengganti

Summary : Para Voca Chara yang masih tinggal 4 hari lagi selesai Skor, mengalami kejadian gaje kembali, Ini di akibatkan karena BAKA Chalice (Chalice : Apa salahku QwQ?) yang memainkan alat yang masih belum sempurna punya Yuna, dan Voila! Mereka semua bertukar tubuh, apakah mereka dapat menemukan cara mereka kembali? Dan ditambah lagi mengalami siksaan melihat wajah datar Chalice (Reader : WTH?!/ Chalice : SUGOOOI! Chalice bisa datar XD *banzai*), dan korbannya bukan saja Chalice dan Problem children tapi 1 OC baru Chalice (yang katanya buat jagain Chalice takut di siksa lagi) dan Yuri juga bernasib naas!, RnR please~

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Sekarang mereka ada di rumah pak ustad ubanan, YAP!, Piko Bin Sahlimin Abdullah Ututane! #dibunuh Piko.

"Bosaaaaan…. 4 hari lagi nih… cuman bosan… pengen rusuh di sekolah…"ucap Miku sambil tiduran di atas ranjang pak ustad ubanan (Piko : AKU KAGA UBAAAAN!)

"Benar… bosan ya…" ucap Len sambil gelantungan diatas pohon pisang (?) di samping rumah Piko yang kebetulan tuh pohon ada di sebelah jendela kamar Piko

"SIAL*AN KAU, CHALICE! SAMPAI KAPAN NISTAIN SAYA TERUS! MANA GAYANYA KAGA ELIT LAGI! KATANYA MAU BALIKIN EYD!" pekik Len sambil lempar kulit pisang keatas langit yang biru~ *nyanyi* #dibunuh Reader

HOHOHOHO! CHALICE LAGI STRESS DAN AKHIRNYA SAKING STRESS NYA MEMBUAT FANFIC INI JADI NO EYD! YEEEY! #plak!

"DIAAAAM!" pekik Len sambil pundung sambil tetap gelantungan (gimana caranya?) "Oh Kami-sama… Aku tidak kuat dengan cobaan ini.." ucap Len sambil nangis

10 problem Children hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat aksi Len

Oke, Oke… Gomen, Gomen… Chalice jadi kasihan lihat Len gelantungan mirip mo-

"URUSAAAAIIII! CHALICE!" pekik Len dan langsung masuk ke kamar Piko lewat jendela dan langsung melempar sebuah pisang besar kearah dekat lemari

**TAK!**

* * *

-Yuna Narrator mode ON-

Terlihat pisang itu memantul dan terdapat benda atau mahluk? Berbentuk bulat dan tengah-tengahnya terlihat 1 mata besar, disampingnya terdapat sayap iblis, bisa di bilang buletan itu punya sayap, dan di belakang mahluk itu terdapat Chalice sedang… BANZAI?! Ngapain Mahluk itu banzai?!

"Horeee! Untung aja buat OC yang berguna! Enak juga ada body guard! Chalice bahagiiiaaa!" pekik Chalice sambil nari-nari ballerina gagal (Chalice : You are meanie, Yuna QAQ)

Spontan saja mahluk aneh itu dan penghuni di ruangan itu hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan aksi aneh Author gila mereka

"KAU BISA DIAM GAK?!" pekik Miku yang terganggu dengan aksi gila Chalice dan melempar sebuah… BATU BERBENTUK NEGI!?

Chalice yang ngelihat batu versi negi itu melayang kearahnya dengan santai, Kiamat kah dunia? *chalice pundung*, dan menjetikkan jari dengan santai, BAH! SOK SANTAI KAU BAKACREATOR!

**TRANG! TRING!**

Batu itu terbelah menjadi 16 bagian, di samping Chalice terdapat seseorang berambut biru keunguan, mata kirinya berwarna hijau emerald, poni kanannya memakai jepitan dan terdapat tali yang bawahnya ada lonceng, dan kanannya di tutupin perban, memakai jubah hitam, dan disampingnya terdapat 2 mahluk yang tadi muncul (yang bulat bermata dan bersayap itu lho)

"Kalian kaga bisa melukaiku~ Chalice udah membuat OC yang berbeda diantara yang lain" ucap Chalice dengan senangnya,bah! Jadi kaga bisa siksa Chalice donk kalau begitu

"KAU KEJAM, YUNA!" pekik Chalice mendengar ucapan narrator pengganti, hooh, bisa dengar toh

"TENTU SAJA BISAAA!" pekik Chalice sambil nangis dan pundung di pojokkan ruangan.

12 problem children, 1 OC chalice, dan 2 mahluk bulat itu hanya bisa sweatdropped

"Dasar Author gila" ucap Miku ngebuat Chalice ngejleb

"**Sinting"**

**JLEB!**

"**Sarap"**

**JLEB!**

"**Kaga waras"**

**JLEB!**

"**Kaga jelas"**

**JLEB**

"**Aneh"**

**JLEB!**

"**Mood Swing"**

**JLEB!**

"**Dan…. Fujoshi"**

**TRIIING! (?)**

"UWAAAA! KOK CHALICE DI LABRAK GINI SIH!" pekik Chalice "Oh ibu peri.. Chalice sudah tidak kuat, tolong lepaskan siksaan ku ini, wahai ibu peri" ucap Chalice sambil nangis dan di sekitarnya muncul cahaya menyilaukan.

"KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN MEMAKAI ITU UNTUK BALAS DENDAM! RASAKAN JURUS SHADOW MASTER!" pekik Chalice dengan nada character antagonis sambil mengeluarkan es krim paddle pop

"ES krim!" pekik Kaito, Kaiko dan Akaito bersamaan.

**Siiiing….**

Hening…

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Keadaan hening

**Tes…**

**Tes…**

**Tes…**

Oh tidak hening deh, ada suara Shion bersaudara menatap es krim itu sambil ngiler

"Tidak ada apa-apa tuh" ucap Rin dan Luka sambil sweatdropped

10 problem children lainnya mengangguk setuju

"Oh salah, salah ambil, Yuri! Ambilkan alat itu dan nyalakan" perintah Chalice

Muncul seseorang laki-laki, pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang membawa err… generator? Dan menyalakannya, Buat apa? Tapi perasaan pernah lihat, entah dimana.

**BREEEM! BREEEM!**

Entah itu suara motor atau suara generator itu, tapi yang pasti tuh benda ngeluarin asap.

"**APA INI?!"**

"**ASAP!"**

"**BAKA CHALICE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"**

"**KAGA TAHU! MUSTINYA INI KAGA NGELUARIN ASAP!"**

"**BAKAAA! KAU YANG BAWA MALAH KAGA TAHU!"**

**BAK! BUG! DUAK!**

"**HUWEEE! TSU! TSUKA! KENAPA KALIAN KAGA BANTUIN CHALICE?!"**

"**Malas~ Mendingan makan stroberry"**

"…**."**

"**INI MAH SAMA AJA! PADAHAL CHALICE UDAH PROGAM KALIAN BANTUIN CHALICE KOK JADI BEGINI?!" #emangnya robot?**

"**Kok kita mengantuk ya?"**

"**Iya…"**

"**Chalice juga…"**

**BRUGH!**

**.**

* * *

Setelah asap itu hilang, mereka segera bangun,

"**Ukh… asap apa itu? Tidak ada apa-apa itu padahal, payah kau chalice"**

"**Terimakasih tuhan, sudah menyelamatkan kami dari mara bahaya"**

"**RIIN! KENAPA KAU JADI DOA BEGITU?!" pekik Mayu sambil berteriak**

"**Aku disini kok".**

"**Eh?"**

"**Akan kusantet Chalice"**

"**ASTAGA! PIKO JADI ILMU HITAM!"**

"**Es krim…"**

"**PIKO KAGA ILMU HITAM! PIKO MASIH SALEH!"**

"**GAAAH! RIN! KENAPA KAU MELEMPAR JIMAT?! KAYA PIKO AJA KAU!"**

"**Emang ini PIKO!"**

"**Eh…"**

"…"

"…"

"…"

**Krik.. krik…**

"Tunggu kau" ucap Mayu sambil nunjuk Meiko

"Rin!" ucap Meiko kesal (Rin)

"Len" ucap Mayu (Len)

"Kaiko" ucap Len (Kaiko) sambil nunjuk diri sendiri

"Piko" ucap Rin (Piko)

"Mayu" ucap Piko (Mayu)

"Akaito" ucap Kaito

"Meiko" ucap Akaito

"Kaito" ucap Mikuo

"Mikuo" ucap Kaiko

"Gakupo" ucap Luka

"Luka" ucap Len

"Miku" ucap Yuri

"Yuri" ucap Hatsuka

"Hatsuka Ritsu" ucap Chalice

"Chalice" ucap Gakupo senang.

-Dan disini Chalice pakai nama mereka cuman mereka tetap di tubuh yang berbeda (biar kaga pusing #soalnya chalice juga pusing #ditabok)-

Semua problem children segera menoleh ke Chalice

"CHALICEEE! KAU APAKAN KAMI!"

"Hah?" Chalice menatap mereka dengan datar dan dingin

**Krik…**

**Krik…**

"**THE HEELLL! CHALICE PAKAI WAJAH DATAR DAN DINGIN!"**

"**KIAMAT!"**

"**DIA KESURUPAN APA SIH JADI KAYA GITU?!"**

"**MANA KU TAHU!"**

"**Ya tuhan… Apakah kiamat akan datang, ya tuhan"**

"**JAH! RIN KAU MALAH DOA DISAAT BEGINI!"**

"**RIN DISINI! BAKAMIKU!"**

"**MIKU ADA DISINI! BAKA PIKO!"**

"**HEI! YURI! KAU KAGA USAH NGEJEK AKU DEH, UDAH NISTA, BANYAK BACOT, BERISIK LAGI, DIAM AJA DAH"**

"**WAWAWAWAA! RIN JADI DALAM UCAPANNYA!"**

"**RIN ADA DISINI!"**

"**HEEEI! AKU KAGA ADA DOSA KOK DIEJEK SIH!1 NANCEP!1 NANCEP TAU BAKAGAHIME!"**

"**DIAM AJA KAU, MIKU!"**

"**MIKU ADA DISINIII!"**

Dan kehebohan terus berlanjut

"Huahahaha! Mereka pusing! Setelah pusing, mereka akan kebingungan, dan masuk ke rumah sakit jiwaa! HUAHAAHAHA!" tawa Gakupo mirip antagonis kesasar

"DIAM AJA KAU GAKUPO!" pekik para problem children lainnya

"HEEIII! AKU DISINI!" pekik Gakupo yang memakai tubuh Luka

"Terus ini…" ucapan Len terpotong

"Yak! Benar! Akulah Shadow master, CHALICE!" teriak Chalice sambil bergaya ala bossy

"Baka creator" ucap lelaki biru ungu perban tersebut

"Benar" ucap 'Chalice'

"…"

"**CHALICE ADA DI TUBUH GAKUPO!"**

"**HAJAAAR!"**

"**WAAAAAA! MATI AKU! PADAHAL UDAH MAU BERHASIL RENCANANYA!"**

**TAK! DUAK!PLAK!**

"**Tubuhku…. *cry*"**

.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kita kembali?" Tanya Len sambil menyilang kan tangannya menatap 'Gakupo' a.k.a Kuroshi Chalice.

Semua yang ada disana juga demikian, menatap chalice dengan tajam, saking tajamnya mirip, silet , cutter, pisau, parang yang diasah berulang-ulang kali (bukannya jadi patah?), Chalice yang ditatap begitu hanya bisa menciut nyalinya.

"Err… Aku juga tidak tahu…" ucap chalice sambil memainkan jarinya dengan ragu.

Spontan saja dari para mondaiji sampai OC nya sendiri (Ritsu dan Yuri) menatapnya tajam, ralat sangat tajam membuat chalice makin menciut

"Aku kan tidak tahu… soalnya ini alat punya Yuna yang belum sempurna kupakai…" ucap chalice takut-takut dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes

Eh? APAAAAAA?! PANTAS SAJA AKU PERNAH LIHAT TUH BENDAAA! BAKA CHAAALIIIIIICEEEEEEEE! KAU TOH YANG MALINGIN GENERATOR PENUKAR TUBUHKUUU! Dan kau nii-san, kenapa membantuin mahluk itu?

Yuri yang mendengar suara Yuna yang sebagai narrator hanya bergindik ngeri, apalagi suara itu berunsur gelap, ya, gelap

"Anuu…err… aku hanya bantu sedikit, mengambil barang ini dari labortarium mu, apalagi hadiah songgokannya lumayan, err… yah… kau tahu itu apakan, Yuna, kita kan saudara dan seidentik pasti tahu alasannya, hahaha'' tawa Yuri dengan garingnya

….Dasar Wife complex dan Son complex…

"HEEEIII! APA MAKSUD PERKATAAN MU, YUNAAA!" pekik Yuri tidak setuju dipanggil demikian sama Yuna

Umm… Oji-san… Kaa-san sudah pergi, dia memberikan giliran narrator ini padaku, katanya dia mau kesana untuk melakukan 'pembersihan', ne, pembersihan itu apa ya?, hahaha, tapi semoga selamaaat~ ne, Cha-san dan Ji-san, hahaha

"Jangan sok imut kau, Yukina, kau tahu apa maksudnya dan dari suaramu kau senang sekali" gumam Yuri kesal.

"Salah buat lagi, salah lagi salah lagi…" gumam chalice pusing.

HAHAHAHA! Tapi bukannya bagus kalau Kaa-san kesana, dia akan mengembalikan kalian ketubuh masing-masing

Spontan saja para mondaiji sadar apa ucapan sang narrator pengganti yang misterius itu yang memanggil Yuna dengan sebutan 'kaa-san', kalau ini manga atau anime pasti mereka mengeluarkan telinga kucing.

"Tidak boleh! Aku akan membuatnya tidak kesini dengan kekuatan sebagai author!" ucap Baka no Creator yang mulai menggunakan hak kuasa authornya

''Astaga… ternyata benar aku salah buat lagi'' ucap Chalice frustasi melihat namanya berubah.

**GREP!**

Dapat Chalice rasakan kalau kerah beklakang chalice ditarik, dengan takut ia segera membalikkan badannya dan…

Oh… semoga raja neraka membimbingmu, Cha-saaan~

Chalice hanya menatap sosok di bekakangnya dengan horror, begitu juga Yuri yang bergindik takut, sedangkan Hatsuka (nama panjang OC baru chalice Ritsu Hatsuka cuman karena ada yang mirip jadinya dipanggil Hatsuka) hanya memilih diam dengan wajah sangat datar sambil bermain 2 'peliharaannya'

"Chalice… Yuri-nii… kalian akan kuhukum karena mengambil hak milik orang lain, tidak sesuai hak UUD (?)"ucap Yuna gelap sambil menyeret 2 mahluk itu kesuatu tempat

Dan setelah pintu tempat itu tertutup, hanya terdengar suara teriakan dari chalice dan Yuri, oh… kasihan, ck,ck,ck…

"Tubuhku…" tangis Gakupo atas nasib tubuhnya yang dipakai Chalice yang tidak tahu akan bernasib apa nanti.

Sedangkan Hatsuka hanya memilih datar, seolah-olah tidak peduli tubuhnya mau diapakan Yuna

* * *

Setelah 'kegiatan hukuman' Chalice selesai, Yuna segera mengembalikan tubuh mereka

"Akhirnyaaa~~" pekik Miku, Rin, Kaito, dan Kaiko senang karena tubuh mereka kembali

"Terimakasih ya tuhan, sudah membebaskan kami dengan cara melewatin dari Yuna-san" ucap Piko berdoa senang

Dan sisa mondaiji juga ikut senang kecuali Gakupo yang meratapi tubuhnya yang penuh luka dalam dan Mayu yang memang dari sananya datar.

Berbeda dengan Gakupo yang meratapi tubuhnya itu, Hatsuka hanya memilih diam dan tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang terkoyak-koyak itu.

"HOHOHOHO~ UNTUNG SAJA PAKAI TUBUH GAKKUN, JADINYA KAN KAGA HANCUR BADANKU, OHOHOHO~" tawa Chalice senang

"Syukurlah, maaf kalau tubuhmu yang kena, Tsu, hahaha" tawa Yuri entah ngejek atau apa.

"Aku tidak peduli nasib tubuhku…" gumam Hatsuka datar yang membuat penghuni disana –kecuali Mayu tentunya- hanya bisa sweatdropped.

**GREP!**

Sekali lagi dua mahluk yang kita kenal sebagai Chalice dan Yuri diseret Yuna

"Ahahaha~ siapa bilang kalian selamat, masih ada tahap kedua, yaitu jadi bahan percobaanku, selamat tinggal wahai mondaiji~" sapa Yuna senang dan meninggalkan ke-dua belas bercampur 1 OC chalice disana

"Urusanku selesai" gumam Hatsuka dan melongos pergi meninggalkan para mondaiji yang masih bersenang ria tubuh mereka kembali –kecuali Mayu-

Dan marilah kita mendoakan nasib Cha-san dan Ji-saaan, semoga mereka selamaaat~~ Hahaha

**Trouble 5 : Changing body –end-**

* * *

Chalice : SERIUS! MAKIN LAMA NIH FANFIC MAKIN GARING! MANA pakai key tablet susah… kecil pula *pundung dipojokkan* #banyak complain

Yukina : Hahahaha! Aku senang melihat Cha-san sengsara, hahaha~

Chalice : Serius, apa dosaku setiap buat banyak oc semuanya sama-sama durhaka padaku… *nangis*

Yuna : Karena kau sangat suka membuat cerita kami selalu sengsara *datar*

Chalice : *pundung*

Yukina ; Yaaah~ dibanding lama-lama, please revieeeww~

Hatsuka : Mind to Review? *nada dingin*

Chalice : Gomene(_ _) kalau garing banget, dan chalice tidak yakin kelanjutannya garing atau gak (_ _) dan maaf sementara chalice tidak bias membalas review sementara waktu, dan untuk Shyjoker, nama chalice di baca jadi seperti Celis, berbeda dengan tulisannya kan? XD

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
